I Dare You To Love Me
by purplesamurai
Summary: The story starts with Regina (12 years old) living at the royal castle, with her mother, who was hired two years ago, as a house keeper, to the family and ever since arriving at the castle, Regina and Emma (10 years old) have been inseparable. A deep friendship, that becomes more in later years. AU. Swan Queen. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This idea came to me randomly, It's certainly AU and is about a deep friendship from childhood, that becomes more in later years. Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.  
**_

_**I do not own once upon a time or the characters.  
**_

* * *

\- BRIEF BACK STORY -

this story takes place in the enchanted forest, in peaceful times.

Princess Emma was born at the royal castle, where she lives with her parents, Princess Snow and Prince David and her grandfather, King Leopold, who is now getting on in years.

Emma's parents have raised her, to have a normal childhood and have kept her out of royal matters, until she's older.

Where as Regina, was given up for adoption at birth, (I'm going with the instead of Zelena given up, Regina was) But she was adopted, by a skilled woman, who had lost her husband and found her happiness again, by bringing up Regina, as her own.

For the first nine years of Regina's life, she had traveled with her mother from place to place, where her mother gained valuable skills, that would land her a positiion at the Royal Castle.

The story starts with Regina (now 12 years old) living at the royal castle, with her mother, who was hired three years ago, as a house keeper to the family and ever since arriving at the castle, Regina and Emma (now 10 years old) have been inseparable.

* * *

"Gina, Gina, Look" Emma said, holding a daisy in one hand and a lily in the other

"Have you been picking flowers again?" Regina asked, standing in front of Emma, with her arms crossed, on a beautiful summers day

"Yeah" she looked to the ground, shyly

"You know your mother, doesn't like her flowers, being pulled"

Emma huffed

"Your no fun, Gina"

"Fine, but what are you going to do with them?"

"I picked this one for you" she held the lily outwards, for Gina to take

Gina smiled, taking it in her hand

"And this one, i am going to pull all the white bits off, to see if my prince will love me"

Giina chuckled

"That's a silly game Em-ma, because any prince would love you" she smirked

Emma smiled softly at her and then skipped off along the path, happily, while Gina watched her go and looked back at the Lily, in her hand and then followed after the blonde

* * *

"Found you Gina" Emma said, pulling the curtain of the hall back, to show Gina

"You always find me" she laughed

"I am the best at this game, will you read to me"

"Don't you want to play hide and seek no more?" Gina asked curiously, she knew Emma loved this game

"No, I want to hear the story of Snow White, again" she grinned widely

"Pleassseee Gina"

"Okay"

And on their way to the library, they passed Emma's mother

"Where are you two going?" she asked

"To the library" Gina said, with a smile, looking down at Emma, who was smiling, goofily at her

"Okay, dinner will be ready soon, I will come found you" she looked to Emma, then continued to the kitchens

* * *

Once in the library, Emma sat on the floor, tugging at her grey dress, while Gina picked the book off the shelf and went to sit next to Emma, she opened the book and began to read

"Girls" Emma's mother called as she came into the room, ten minutes after, Gina had started to read

"Mom" Emma said, standing up

"Its time for dinner"

"But Gina hasn't finished the story"

"We can finish it after" Gina said, as she closed the book

"Are you reading her Snow White again?"

"Yes, This is the third time in two weeks" she chuckled

"You don't have to keep doing, what she wants you to do, Regina"

"I don't mind, i enjoy reading"

She nodded with a slight smile

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

The following two years, flew by quickly, With Emma, shadowing Gina, at some point of every day and she continued to give Lilles to Gina, in the summer months and threw snowballs at her, in the winter, snowy months.

Regina read to her, Emma had even starting reading to Regina, they still played games, and Gina even told Emma things, of what she had learned.

Even When Emma got sick, Gina sat next to her, not caring, if she taught it too. They were best friends.

"Happy birthday Gina" Emma said, as she hugged the brunette, in the castle garden.

"Thanks" Regina smirked, feeling slightly awkward, as Emma released her and stared at her, as if waiting for something.

"What?" Regina snapped

"Nothing" Emma grinned

"Your up to something" Gina, narrowed her eyes suspiciously

The blonde shook her head

"Somethings going on, your dressed in your best dress"

"Am I?" Emma looked down at herself

"This is your favorite?" Emma asked

"Um, Well yeah"

"Oh"

The stood silently for a moment

"So, what you up to?" Emma asked

"Nothing, why?" Gina looked on suspiciously, once more

"Well, since it's your birthday..."

"yeah" Gina interrupted

"Come with me, I got a surprise" she smiled

"I knew it" Gina said happily

Emma took her hand and pulled her towards the horse stable

"What are we doing here?" Gina asked

"FATHER" Emma shouted and he appeared from the stable door

"Emma, Regina" he said, as both girls stopped in front of him

"Father, tell Gina what her birthday surprise is"

"Well, because a certain young lady is 14 today, she deserves something special"

Gina was confused, but excited and a little nervous

"Wait here" he said and disappeared into the stable

"Em-ma, what is it?" she asked

"Not telling" Emma said, excitedly

A minute later, David appeared with a saddled horse

"I don't understand" Gina said, watching the black horse

"Someone told me, you would love to learn to ride" he smirked, looking to his daughter, who ducked her head, shyly

Gina's mouth parted and she didn't know what to say

"How would you like, to get on the horse Regina? and I'll walk you round, I have assured your mother, I will have control of the horse "

Regina stepped forward, tentatively, David helping her up on to the horse, she held the raines, smiling

"Emma, stay back" David told her

"I don't believe it" Gina said, rubbing the horse's mane

"Happy Birthday Regina" David said and then lead the horse away, while Emma stood and watched happily

Half an Hour later, David helped Regina off the horse

"That was amazing" she said

"Well, if your mother agrees, I shall let you ride him again soon" David said happily

"I shall ask her"

"Okay, well I am going to take him back into the stables, I shall see you later"

"Okay" Emma said and she and Gina walked back to the gardens

"How long did you know about that?" Gina asked, beaming

"Last week" she replied

"I can't believe your father allowed me to ride his horse and mother allowed it" she shook her head

"I know" Emma muttered

"What shall we do now?" Gina asked

"It's your birthday Gina you pick" Emma replied

"I know, Lets go pester your mother, for food" she smirked playfully

Emma laughed and they ran inside, hand in hand

* * *

That evening, Regina sat next to Emma, at the main table and after dinner

"We got cake" Emma said

"Yes, Regina gets a specially made cake" Her mother said, happily placing the cake in front of Gina, with Gina's mother standing next to her. She looked up to her mother.

"Blow the candle out, dear, make a wish" she smiled lovingly, at her daughter

Gina stared back at the one candle, then glanced to Emma briefly, the blonde was looking at the cake, hungrily

Gina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and in her head she said

"I wish me and Emma, will be, best friends forever" and then, she blew outwards and smiled

"What you wish for" Emma asked

"I can't tell you" she said, now staring at her mother, who was now cutting the cake

With a full stomach, Regina said night to her mother and went into her small bedroom, and after undressing, she walked over to her single bed, bringing back the covers and got in, she then looked to her small side table and noticed something laying upon it, she tilted her head, picking it up

It was a hand full of lilies, with tied daisy chains round the steams to keep them together. She shook her head, with a smile and thought

What is it with that girl and flowers, she chuckled, looking at the Lilies in the dark, moon lite room

"She's going to make some prince happy, one day" she muttered to herself, before sighing and placing the flowers back on the plain side table

She then pulled her sheets up, to her neck and fell into a deep deep sleep

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I thought id give you some more cute moments, before the curve ball, if you know what I mean, but everything is for a reason.  
**

* * *

"This was a fantastic idea" David said, as he helped his father-in-law, into a comfortable chair in the castle garden.

While Snow set herself down, reaching the basket, she had brought out, with various items in.

"Yes, The weather is wonderful, my father gets a break from his royal duties and my daughter, plays happily with her friend" they then all looked over, to see Emma looking at the flowers, she pulled a lily out of the ground.

It had become a tradition of Emma's, to give Gina a lily and she would do it randomly, in the summer months.

"EMMA!, what have I told you about the flowers?" her mother said.

"Do not pull" she replied.

David chuckled.

Emma then quickly walked over to Gina, who sat herself on the ground, reading a book.

"This is for you Gina" she said, with a goofy smile.

Regina looked up, to see a Lily being presented to her.

"Thank you Em-ma" she took it, and smiled at Emma, who plonked herself right next to Regina, pulling at her plain cream coloured frilly dress

"I hate this dress, mother made me wear it" she huffed, quietly.

"It is rather frilly" Gina smirked

"Why is it that I have never seen you, in anything like this?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I am not a princess" she answered, simply.

Emma sighed, looking to the book Gina was reading.

What are you reading?"

"I am reading poems"

"Can I hear them?"

Gina paused, looking over to Emma's parents who were looking over at them, she looked back to her book.

"How about, (she thought for a moment) Roses are red, Violets are blue" she laughed, now looking to Emma, who tilted her head, thinking

"That's a poem!" she mumbled, not amused and for the rest of that day, Emma fussed around Regina, bringing her a drink, an apple and a ribbon off the basket, which Regina had no idea of why, Emma had given it to her, but instead of questioning it, she used it, as a bookmark in the book.

* * *

When the Autumn months set in, Snow was often sat in the hall of the castle, going through parchments that required reading, she had taken on more royal duties lately, as her father, had become more fatigued due to his age.

Regina's mother walked in, one afternoon, carrying more parchment and placed them on the table.

Snow looked up and smiled.

"How is my housekeeper today, are you well?" she asked.

"Yes Princess, I am well, thank you, and yourself?"

"I am good, is Emma and Regina still in the library?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, they have been in there since eleven, Regina is reading, while Princess Emma, has been pretending she has a sword and is the savior, of the kingdom" she held her laugh

"My daughter has a wild imagination it seems, (she smirked) an idea from a book or from watching her father, train with the guards"

\- Meanwhile in the library -

"Will you stop prancing around, like an idiot" Gina snapped.

"Prancing? I do not prance" Emma declared.

"You are distracting me" Gina huffed.

"That book, can't be that interesting then" the blonde teased

Gina ignored her

Emma then went over to the books, running her hands over the sides of them

"I don't understand how you find all these, so interesting, you spend hours reading" she mumbled.

"If I remember right, you used to like me reading Snow white, to you" Gina smirked and Emma tilted her head, now looking for said book.

"Where is it?" she asked looking up, then said.

"Found it" and she stepped on the wooden ladder, to climb up and get it

"Em-ma, be careful, your clumsy sometimes" Gina said, motioning to get up.

"I am not clumsy" she snapped, not noticing Gina had got up and walked over, taking hold of the ladder.

Emma then pulled the book out with one hand and it slipped from her grasp, dropping it, on Gina's head.

"OW" Gina shouted, rubbing her head and sitting down on the floor.

Emma stared for a moment, before she came back down from the ladder and she went to Gina, kneeling down, next to her and going to look at the brunettes head, where the book had hit her, she then moved the brunettes hands away and pulled her hair apart, looking for any markings or blood.

"Are you okay? shall I get your mother, shall I get my mother?" she said so quickly, that Regina barely caught it all.

"I am okay Em-ma" Gina sighed, cupping her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure? that's not a light book" Emma replied, bringing herself to face Gina.

"I have a hard head" Gina tried to joke

Emma looked down at the brunettes hands.

"I'm sorry" she said

"That's okay, it was an accident" she then reached for the Snow White book, that was open face down on the floor.

"Here you go" she handed it to Emma.

"Thanks, you know, this may seem stupid, but would...would you read it to me?" she ducked her head, slightly embarrassed.

Gina tilted her head.

"I thought you said, you don't need anyone to read to you no more?"

"I don't, but you make stories sound better"

Gina took the book back and smiled widely.

"Okay, lets begin with.(she opened the book) Once upon a time..."

* * *

Winter came fast, with a the worst winter, the kingdom had experienced, in many a year.

"This is the worst winter, I have ever seen" Regina's mother told her, as they both stared out of Regina's bedroom window. Everything was white and the snow was still falling.

"I have never seen, so much snow" Regina said, rubbing her arms. Her mother glanced to her.

"Your cold, let me get your cloak" and she walked to the small wardrobe, bringing out a plain, basic grey cloak

"put this on, I don't want you to get sick" she said softly.

"Thank you mother" Gina put it around herself.

The stood in silence for a moment before Regina's mother said

"I have to go and do some work, but Emma shouldn't be to long, she's now with her mother and grandfather, Princess Snow fears, her father may not see another winter" she said sadly.

Gina looked down sadly.

"I will see you at dinner" and she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Regina, staring at the snowflakes, outside of her bedroom window.

An hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she said, looking to the door.

"It's me"

"Well, come in then" she shook her head and the door opened, revealing Emma in layers of clothing.

"Gina, what are you still doing in here, I thought you would have been in the library or something by now" she said, going to sit on Gina's bed.

"I've been watching the snow fall" she looked back out of the window.

"Do you remember last winter? when I made all those snowballs?" she smirked.

"How could I forget, you threw them at me and soaked my clothes"

"Yeah" she chuckled.

There was a brief silence and Emma looked on Regina's side table, seeing a plain-looking bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Regina turned, noticing Emma picking up the bracelet and inspecting it.

"A gift, from mother" she smiled.

"I have never seen you wear it?" Emma asked curiously.

"I don't want to lose it"

"It's nice Gina"

Emma then got up and went over to Gina

"Here, give me your arm"

Gina stretched her arm out.

"There, as long as I am with you, il make sure you don't lose it" she smiled.

"Regina looked to the bracelet, rubbing her hand over it.

Emma then walked to the door, opening it and looking back round at Gina, who was still looking at the bracelet, on her wrist.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked.

"Where?"

"For a walk about the castle?"

"Were not going to the west wing are we?, it's dark and cold there" she huffed, stepping forward.

Emma sighed

"Whatever you say, your majesty" and she curtsied, mockingly.

Gina rolled her eyes, as she walked past Emma out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for follows/faves and the nice reviews :) and Just so there's no confusion, Emma is now 13 Regina 15.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later.

Whats wrong Gina? you have been really quiet the last few days" Emma said, as she and Gina entered the library,

Gina's eyes went watery and she tried to hide it, by looking at the books on the shelf

"GINA!" Emma said, concerned, standing in the middle of the room, crossed arms.

"I'm sorry Emma, I don't know how to tell you this" a tear ran down her cheek, her back to Emma.

"Tell me what?"

She wiped her cheek and took a deep breath, turning around to face Emma, who was staring at her.

"I am moving away"

"moving away?" Emma muttered, dropping her arms to her sides and leaning slightly forward, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Yes" Gina confirmed.

"Why?" her mouth curled downwards.

"My mother received word last week, from my uncle, he needs her help (she looked back to the books) mother says it's a chance for me, to get to know my family"

"but...but...you have family here" Emma muttered, her eyes, watering now.

"I know, but I have no choice"

"I don't want you to go" she looked down, sadly

"I don't either, (she looked at Emma) you know that right, but I will visit you"

There was a pause and the both girls stood, staring intensely at one another.

It then suddenly became too much for Emma.

"I just have to go do something" she quickly said and walked out of the library, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Leaving Gina staring at where Emma had stood.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Gina and Emma didn't talk about what was going to happen, instead Emma pretended it wasn't happening at all, but Gina knew her well enough, to know, Emma was thinking about it, because at some point everyday, Gina noticed Emma would drift off, in thought, biting at her lip and then her eyes glazed over.

When the time did come, in the month of April, it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Now Em-ma, I will see you soon, okay" Gina said, her eyes watery

"Ok-ay" Emma muttered, looking to her parents, who were also, seeing Regina and her mother off

"I am concerned they will miss each other too much" Regina's mother said, to Emma's parents

"Yes, they have formed a close bond" Emma's father said, watching his daughter, trying to fight back her tears

"Will you let Regina come visit" Emma's mother asked

"Of course, Regina would fret otherwise, she has been withdrawn, since i told her"

"I understand, It has been a pleasure having you here working for us and we think of Regina as one of our own. you're welcome to visit anytime, I will tell Emma, Regina will visit soon"

"Thank you Princess, I will miss you all" she smiled and looked to Gina

"Lets go Regina" her mother said, but Gina didn't move, Emma did

She hugged Gina

"Best friends forever" Emma whispered into brunette hair, then releasing her

"Always" Gina whispered

Regina then turned and got into the carriage, her heart was breaking, she loved being at the castle, the library, the people there and most of all, Emma.

"Princess Snow has said you can visit soon, would you like that" Her mother said, as soon as the carriage pulled away, she could see the hurt, Regina was desperately holding back.

"Yes, Yes I would" she muttered, looking out the window, as the world flashed by.

Back at the castle. Emma had run into her room and cried on her bed.

Her mother went to comfort her.

"She needs to get it out of her system" her father said, sadly.

However for the next week, Emma refused to leave her bedroom and when she did, she went straight to the library, pulling books that Gina had read to her and laying them on the floor, open.

"Emma" Her father said, coming in and picking up the books

She said nothing

* * *

In the months that followed, Gina was unhappy, she missed Emma terribly and she found adjusting to her new life, hard.

She and her mother had moved into the upstairs, of her aunt and uncles family run tavern, she had her own pokey room, with a bed and wardrobe and a small window overlooking the alley.

She tended to domestic duties, while her mother looked after her sister, who was unwell and she also tended to bar work, in the thriving tavern, of the alleys, of one the modernizing parts of the kingdom.

The only time Regina found herself venturing out, was in the daytime and even then, she received unwanted attention regularly, but her cousin, Tinkerbell, made sure no one, got close enough to harm her. She was a head strong, blonde woman, in her twenties and Gina liked her, even if she was irritating sometimes.

Meanwhile, Back at the Castle, Emma, found herself learning of royal duties and of the kingdom. Her parents had also become, more busy with engagements and royal matters, that Emma spent most of her time, with her favourite maid or with her new friend, the cooks granddaughter Ruby, who had a fascination with animals, especially wolves, but she was a pleasant girl and Emma liked her, but it could never replace her friendship with Gina, it also felt completely different.

* * *

It wasn't until seven months had passed, since leaving the castle, that Regina's mother suggested they visit the Royal Castle.

"Its Been so long" Gina told her mother, anxiously, as they stood, in her pokey grey bed room, above the tavern. Close to midnight.

"Do you want to go or not?" her mother sighed.

"Of course, but what would I say?"

Her mother chuckled.

"Hello"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"When will we go?"

"I was thinking we go and visit this friday, maybe they will allow us, to stay a night or two"

"Okay" she smiled

"Try and get some sleep dear"

"I will"

* * *

That Friday and minutes away from the castle, Regina got anxious, she hadn't seen the place, or Emma in seven months, how would it be?, has it changed?, has Emma changed?"

Her anxiousness soon turned to happiness, when they pulled up to the castle and were greeted by two guards.

"I don't believe it" one said.

"Hello" Regina's mother said, as she stepped towards them.

Regina glanced round, it was getting dark and there was no sign of life.

"I know someone, who is going to be so pleased to see you, Gina" one guard told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I often hear Emma, mention your name" he smiled.

Regina swallowed hard, before walking into the castle, where they were immediately, greeted my Emma's parents.

"Hello, what a lovely surprise" Emma's mother said, embracing Regina's mother, then looking to Regina.

"Emma is in the library, if you want to go find her" she said.

Gina nodded and proceeded to made her way to the library, she found herself experiencing a fluttering, within her stomach, she found it very strange.

She opened the door quietly and walked in, to see Emma with her back towards her, she was holding a big book and looking ahead, in thought.

Gina took a deep breath.

"Em-ma"

Emma didn't move.

Gina then sighed, causing the blonde to whip her head round.

She looked in shock, she stared at Gina and Gina stared right back.

A moment later, that seemed longer to both girls, Emma closed the book and she stood up.

"Your...Your gettng taller" Gina said, staring.

"And Your getting even more prettier" Emma said, staring.

Gina smiled widely and that's when Emma leaped forward, engulfing Gina in a hug, which felt like Home.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

"Visiting you"

"Its been seven months, Gina, I thought you said soon, not seven months"

Gina sighed, releasing Emma from the hug

"It wasn't up to me Emma" she said seriously and looked down, to the book, she smirked.

"Snow white huh?, you not to old for that yet?"

Emma huffed.

"No, no one is to old for a fairy tale"

Gina nodded and they stood awkwardly for a moment, looking anywhere, but at each other.

"How have you been?" Gina asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay, My grandfather passed away" she looked down, sadly.

"I did hear about that, I am so sorry, Em-ma"

"You don't have to apologize, but thank you"

they stood silent for another moment, before Emma asked.

"How have you been?"

"Good, my aunt and uncle are nice and I have a cousin, she's in her twenties and gets in a bit of trouble sometimes" she chuckled

Emma smiled

Gina then walked across the room to the books, looking at the titles, Emma watched her, she was wearing a patterned cloak, which Emma had never seen before, but noted it was better, than the plain basic one she used to have.

"I see there are no new ones here" she said, as she pulled out her favorite poem book, opening it up and flicking a few pages, until she came to something stuck in the book.

"What's this?" she pulled it up, looking at it

"Oh" Emma gasped

"There's a dried out Lily in the book, with a small stem" she tilted her head at Emma, who crossed her arms.

"I..Um...may of been reading that book"

Gina laughed.

"I thought you said, poems are silly"

Emma tilted her head.

"You remember that?"

"Of course, were best friends, remember" she smirked, looking at the page, where the flower was.

"Any reason, why the flower was on this page?" she asked.

"Ah, No, why?"

"just curious" she replied, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

* * *

The next day, Emma got up early, she brushed her long blonde hair, thinking what she and Regina were going to do today.

She walked out of bedroom to the gardens, it was autumn, but she still loved getting outdoors, even with the cooler weather and wind.

"There you are!" she heard Gina shout, walking towards her and her hair blowing in the moderate wind.

Emma turned, her mouth parted, as she saw Gina smiling widely at her.

"If it was summer, I would give you, a flower" she blurted out.

Regina felt her heart swell.

"Do you know what the Lily means, Emma?" she said more seriously, than she had intended it to sound.

"No, It's probably something meaningful, but that's okay" she smiled and she began to walk down the path.

While Gina tilted her head curiously, before walking after Emma.

"Do you remember when we used to play hide and seek" Emma said with a smile.

"Yes, you always found me" Regina sighed.

"I did, I tried playing that game with another girl here, that arrived with the new cook, it wasn't that same though"

"Oh"

They walked in silence, for the next minute.

"What shall we do now?" Emma asked.

"How about, we go pester your mother for some food?" she smirked.

"Sounds great" she chuckled and they walked off, in search of Queen Snow, and then roamed the castle, enjoying each others company, it was like nothing had changed, only they were a little older and starting to feel things, they couldn't yet explain, or understand and then the time came, for Gina and her mother to leave, and Emma sadly watched her leave once more.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Summer came, Regina visited the Royal Castle. once more, she had managed to land a ride, with her uncles good friend, a respectable man in his forties, who travelled the kingdom for business and was passing near the castle.

It was early evening, when she was dropped off at the beginning of the bridge, three guards were standing there, she sighed in relief, walking to the one guard she knew.

"Regina" he said surprised.

"Hello Graham"

"You look well Regina" he gazed over her boots, pants, then plain loose top and the plain bag she had in her hands.

"And you"

"Come, let me take you to the Castle, Princess Emma will be so happy to see you"

Regina took a deep breath

"I hope so" she muttered and they walked briskly towards the Castle.

"Regina, what a wonderful surprise, is your mother not with you?" Snow said, as she saw Regina walking through the castle with a guard.

Regina curtsied.

"She is very busy at the moment, but I have come to visit, if that is okay?"

"Of course, we think of you as family, you are welcome here" she smiled softly.

Regina nodded.

"Emma is currently with her father, in the stable, if you want to go find them"

"Thank you" she smiled and went off to the stables.

David was on his horse and Emma, was petting the horse. David saw Regina first and smiled widely.

"Welcome back home Regina" He declared, causing Gina to pause.

Emma spun her head in Gina's direction and she beamed, quickly walking over to Gina, holding her hands out

"Your here"

"I am" Gina replied, staring into emerald eyes.

David and a guard watched on.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked

"Yes, I have come to see you"

Emma's lips parted, her throat was becoming dry.

Gina smiled.

"Is your mother here?" Emma asked.

"No, she is very busy at the moment, but because I am now sixteen, she allowed me to travel with a family friend, who dropped me at the bridge"

"Oh, How was your sixteenth birthday?"

"Mother got me a cake and they brought me a dress, that I had liked, I have brought it with me" she gripped her bag, in her hands.

Emma smiled and they stood awkwardly for a moment, just smiling at each other, until David cleared his throat and said

"Regina, will you join us for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful, (she then looked to Emma) I shall change into my dress"

"il see you both inside in ten minutes" he declared and got off the horse and Emma and Gina went to walk back to go inside the castle.

"They walked in silence briefly, sneaking glances at one another.

"So, how has it been at the Tavern?" Emma asked curiously.

"Busy, it's very different and I wouldn't recommend going out at night"

"Really?"

"Yes, alcohol does strange things to people" she sighed.

"Are you happy?" Emma asked, without thinking.

"I...I am okay" she replied, sadly.

"Oh"

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Emma couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, in her long white dress with a few embellishments around the chest area and long sleeves, it brought out her skin tone and long following dark hair, she looked every bit a Princess.

Snow and David asked her of life at the Tavern. While Emma fussed around, making everyone laugh at her eagerness, to make sure Gina was happy, because the way she had replied to her earlier question was disheartening, she wanted Gina to be happy.

They then spent the rest of the evening in the library, where Gina pulled the poem book out, curious to see, if a flower was still on that page.

"Not that book again" Emma snapped, leaning against the window of the room.

"You have been reading this" Gina declared.

"How do you know that?"

"there's a fresh piece of lily flower"

"Oh"

"Are you embarrassed to read poems or something?" Gina asked curiously.

"No, of course not" she snapped, folding her arms.

"Then what is it about this book, that seems to make you edgy?"

"edgy? I am not edgy"

"yes you are, dear"

"I am not"

"yes you are"

Emma sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"It's also the same page" Gina smirked.

"As what?" Emma snapped.

Last time I was here, these are the two same poems" she lifted an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So tell me, what is it about these two or one?" she smirked.

"Nothing, It's a coincidence, that's all"

Gina rolled her eyes, sitting down and reading some of the poems, she knew so well.

* * *

As Emma was saying goodnight to her parents, Regina stood a few feet away, waiting.

"Your have grown up so much Regina" David said, glancing over to her.

"Life in the alleys, has that effect" She replied and looked down.

Emma then walked over to her, causing Gina to look up.

"Gina, I asked mother if I could have you stay in my room tonight, as your old room is now occupied and she said yes, after I said I would willingly do dancing lessons "

"In other words you blackmailed her" Gina smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, but yeah" she chuckled.

"I will look forward to seeing you dance in front of everyone, on your sixteenth birthday Emma" David smiled.

"Oh" she replied

"Night girls" he said and both he and Snow retired to their chamber.

* * *

"You can borrow these Gina, were about the same size" she walked towards Gina who was standing next to Emma's large bed, the room was at least triple the size of Regina's old room and more luxurious.

"I have brought my own" she replied, then added

"But I will admit, this one is nicer" she smiled.

"Put it on Gina" Emma smirked.

"Thanks" they stared at one another briefly. before turning around to change into there night gowns.

"You can have the right side, I sleep on the left" Emma said plainly.

Gina then pulled the sheets back and Emma jumped in first, they laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling

Gina cleared her throat

"Can I ask you something Gina?" Emma asked

"Yes"

"Have...have you met anyone that you, um, that you really like back at the tavern?"

their was a pause, Emma came to the conclusion that she had.

"No of course not, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I wouldn't be surprised if you did though"

"Are you saying that I'd jump into a relationship with someone, so quickly?" she snapped.

"No of course not, I said that because, someone as amazing as you, surely would have plenty of admirers"

Gina went silent, her heart swelling at the compliment she was given.

Gina put her hand on her chest, under the covers.

"Thank you Emma" she finally replied.

Emma sighed

"At least you will be able to choose, I fear I shall be married off, to some noble"

"You shouldn't joke about that and who says who I choose, would choose me also?" Gina sighed.

There was a silent pause, Emma glanced sideways, making Gina look To her.

"Well if that happened they would be pretty stupid, not to choose you" Emma replied, truthfully.

Gina's heart was now pounding in her chest and she saw an intense look on the blondes face.

"Night Emma" was all she could think to say.

"Night Gina" Emma replied and Gina glanced away, turning on her side, her back to Emma.

She was the first to fall asleep, while Emma stared at the brunettes back, for a long period, she brought her hand up to stroke, the brunettes hair, a few strands, she twirled between her fingers, she sighed.

When morning did come, Gina woke first, she found herself cuddled behind Emma's back, smelling the blondes hair, she then realised Her right hand was over the blondes body and was over Emma's hand.

She froze, then slowly inched herself away, what am I doing! she said to herself, Emma is my best friend, she's my best friend and she repeated it over and over in her head.

A few moments later, Emma turned over facing Gina, asleep, she caught her breath and she immediately got up and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma blinked her eyes once, then twice, adjusting to the light of her room, she was facing the side where Gina should have been,, but she wasn't there, Emma frowned, she sat up looking around her room, nothing.

She then got up and stumbled over to her wardrobe to get her wear for the day and minutes later, not bothering to much with her hair, she walked out of her room in search of Gina.

She found her a five minutes later, in the garden, pacing the path.

"Gina?" Emma said, confused.

"Em-ma your awake"

"Yeah, is something wrong? I woke up and you were not there?" he held her hands together in front of her, staring at the brunette with adoration.

Regina softened at that look, like she always did.

"Everything is fine, It's a lovely day, I just thought id come out here"

"Okay" the blonde could tell that was a lie, but didn't want to push it.

"Wait here" Emma said, walking off towards the flowers.

"Em-ma, are you doing what I think you're doing?" she smirked, watching the blonde walk towards the Lillies

"Maybe"

"You do not have to do that anymore"

"I know, but its a tradition, I want too" she pulled one out and walked back, handing it to Gina. with a shy looking smile.

"Thank you Em-ma, I have missed this"

"Me too"

"They stared at one another, happily for a moment, before Emma said

"do you want to go and have breakfast?"

Gina nodded and they walked back silently, both wondering on the same thing, What was this intense longing feeling, that they felt and what did it mean.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone ****_and to Jemanen - absence makes the heart grow fonder :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Regina, I have found the best Christmas gift, for you" Tinkerbell said, coming into the brunettes room, she was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

Nothing had changed since her return from the Castle, in the summer, she was starting to feel, as if she was stuck in a curse, only to be let out of it, once or twice a year for a few days.

"What's that?" she replied with a sigh.

"I have found your soul mate"

Regina spun her head round.

"You what?"

"Since you have been here, you have shown no interest in finding love, maybe that's what you're missing, some love in your life and I have found him"

Regina scoffed.

"His name is Robin, he has started drinking in the bar in the evenings, his down there now" she said excitedly.

Regina sighed.

"Will you come meet him"

"Do I have too?"

"You want to be happy right?"

"Of course"

"Then come meet him" she stepped forward, pulling Regina up, to her feet.

"This better not be some trick, Tinkerbell"

"It's not, I promise"

Two minutes later.

"Robin, this is my cousin Regina, who I told you about"

He looked up from his glass of whiskey and smiled.

"Hello"

"Hi" Regina said, as she noted he must be at least a few years older than herself and had a forest man, kind of look but not bad-looking.

"Tinkerbell told me, your best friends with the Princess" he leaned on the bar, with a smile.

Regina breathed in deeply.

"Yes"

"That's great"

"It is, she is everything" Regina stated, causing Tinkerbell and Robin to look at her curiously. Her mother had also heard and quickly said.

"Regina, can you help me with come glasses from the tables, I'm feeling a little worn out"

"Okay mother" she walked off, collecting some glasses and glanced to Tinkerbell and Robin, who were in deep conversation.

She shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Castle. Emma was becoming frustrated, her life revolved solely around the Castle, she wanted to explore, go where she wanted and if she was honest with herself, she wanted to be where Regina was.

"Father, you know I love Christmas and all, but here's the thing, it's not the same anymore" she sighed, looking down at the meat, on her dinner plate.

"I understand honey, your growing up, things will be different, than when you were young and carefree"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess" she muttered to herself.

"it is a gift, Emma" her mother said.

More like a curse, she thought bitterly, in her head.

* * *

It was in the early evening, of the 17th day of May, when Gina arrived at the Castle, for her latest visit.

"I wish I could visit you Gina" Emma said, as they walked by the stables, in their casual wear.

"You do not want to do that Em-ma" she said firmly.

"Why not?"

Regina laughed.

"I think that if anyone had a choice, they would not live there, let alone visit there"

"Oh, has it not got any better?"

"It's okay and I have made a new friend, he has been very nice to me" she smiled.

Emma went silent, she wasn't sure if she liked this news.

"I see your father is still training with the guards" Gina added, as she noticed him in his armor and holding his sword, coming towards them.

"Emma, you haven't told Regina of our secret, have you" he smirked, as she stood in front of them both.

"No, but I will"

"You will be sworn to secrecy, Regina" he said with a smug look on his face.

Gina looked between them both, confused.

"Father, has let me practice with him, It's nothing major yet"

Gina shook her head in amusement.

"I should have guessed, from all that prancing, you used to do" she chuckled.

"It wasn't prancing!" Emma snapped, nudging Gina's arm playfully.

David smirked.

"I am going to get changed, I'll see you both later" he said.

"Okay" Emma replied, watching her father go.

"I hope your better with a sword, than you are prancing without one" Gina teased.

"Come On, you loved my prancing"

"Your clearly mistaken" she smirked, walking off, leaving Emma with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"So, Um, did you enjoy today?" Emma asked Gina anxiously, while she got into bed and Gina was standing by the window, looking out.

"Yes, It was lovely, I always enjoy being here, you know that Emma" she glanced to Emma with a smile.

"I know, I just thought id ask" she then stroked her hand, over the white sheets, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Gina asked.

"No, everything is fine" she replied flatly, but of course something was wrong, since Gina mentioned this male friend, she's been wondering about it, is he more than a friend? has he kissed her? has she kissed him? does he love her? does she love him? all were unanswered questions, but all bothering her more than she would like to admit.

There was silence for the next minute or so, Gina looking out the window happily and Emma, sitting up in her bed watching the brunette, with adoring eyes.

Suddenly, Gina sighed and moved across the room, reaching for her gown and walking to her side of the bed, then looking to Emma, who was staring at her.

"I will change now" Gina said.

"Okay, I'll just look this way" she pointed in the opposite direction and Gina nodded and turned her back, taking off her casual clothes.

This time however, Emma couldn't help it, she glanced back, noticing the womanly shape of her friends body, her bare back and legs, she then caught a glance of the side of Gina's breast and that's when she turned away, her heart racing wildly in her chest, her breathing quicker. Her eyes darting all over the rest of the room.

_What the hell am I doing!...she's so beautiful...shut up Emma. shut up...she's my best friend, I can't...I can't feel this.  
_

Gina then slipped into the sheets.

"This bed is so comfortable, I could stay in it for years" she chuckled.

Emma smiled, watching her friend lay down and look to the ceiling.

"Are you going to lay down or what?" Gina huffed, feeling that Emma was watching her.

"Sure"

They laid in silence, Emma trying not to think, while Regina thinking of what tomorrow, would bring.

Emma then yawned.

"Night Gina" she said, turning on her side in the opposite direction, trying to ignore her inappropriate thoughts.

"Night Emma" Gina replied, glancing over at the back of the blondes head, happily.

* * *

The next day. both Emma and Gina, were either in the garden or roaming the Castle happily and each wondering on the sane thing...if the other, felt anything more than friendship.

"Regina, I am right in thinking you are seventeen?" Snow asked, at the dinner table.

"Yes I am" she replied, taking a sip of her soup.

"Are you courting?"

Gina nearly choked on her soup.

"No...no I am not" she answered, truthfully.

"I am sure you must have admirers, a pretty girl like you" she smiled at Gina, who started to fidget in her seat.

"I do not know of any, but thank you" she then looked over to Emma, who sat, shoulders slumped, looking sadly into her bowl.

* * *

"You were very quiet over Dinner" Gina said, anxiously, as they walked towards the library, after dinner.

"Was I?"

Gina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde, as they entered the library, Emma went straight towards the shelf, noticing the poem book was back on the shelf, that she had hidden. She quickly pulled it out and went to hide it once more.

"What are you doing!" Giina snapped, catching her in the act.

"Nothing"

Gina stepped closer to her, taking the book from Emma's hand.

"The poem book?" she asked confused.

"I am so sorry Gina, It was an accident, a few pages got soaked and it ruined it" she sighed, crossing her arms and biting her lip.

Gina immediately opened the book, noticing some warping to a few pages, her eyes widened, as she flicked through the pages, coming to the one that Emma had placed flowers between, in the past.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Emma, look..." she showed the page to Emma.

"You still remember" Emma said curiously.

"Yes, this page is okay, that's all that matters" she ran her hand over the page.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked curiously, her heart beginning to race, in her chest.

"These have a special meaning"

"Really?" Emma said, trying to play dumb.

Gina looked to her and shook her head in amusement.

"Did you really think, I wouldn't find out about this"

"I don't know, I thought you might be upset about it""

"It was an accident and anyway the best pages are okay" she smiled at Emma, who smiled back, before walking away, over to the window.

* * *

"I can't believe you tried to hide that book from me" Gina chuckled as she and Emma entered, the blondes bedroom.

"I know"

"It's not even my book"

"I know, but to me, it is your book" Emma sighed, reaching for her gown.

"Will you ever tell me, why you had those flowers, on that page?" Gina asked, picking up her gown.

"Gina..." Emma moaned, turning around and removing her clothes.

"I'm curious" she said, while watching Emma.

"Maybe its just my favorite page of the book" Emma smirked, which Gina didn't see.

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she asked as she ran her gaze, down the blondes bare back.

"I don't know, can we talk about something else?" she snapped, pulling the gown over her head.

Gina closed her eyes to calm her emotions and turned round, to change into her own gown and a minute later, they both were laid flat in the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I am sorry about my mother at dinner tonight" Emma said softly.

"It's fine Em-ma"

"Is...is your new friend one" Emma muttered.

"One what" Gina asked curiously, turning her head to look at the blonde, who was still staring upwards.

"An admirer"

Gina closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the ceiling.

"I think he may like me, yes, but were friends that is all"

"Okay" Emma muttered, turning on her side, starring forward.

"Does it bother you?" Gina asked, looking sideways once more.

"No, not at all, do what makes you happy" she said, as her lips curled downwards.

Gina frowned briefly and then thought

You're the one that makes me happy, but replied with

"Night Emma"

and a few seconds later

"Night Gina"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who left those nice reviews :D hope you liked this one and the next chapter is Emma's 16th birthday celebration and If you want a sneak peek, at a part of the next chapter please read below **

**Regina's mother came, to the slightly open door of the Castle library and as she peeked round the door, her breath caught, she had never seen such a romantic looking moment, involving her daughter before  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**My gift to you...a longer chapter! lol.**

* * *

"I still can't believe, my cousin is best friends with the princess" Tinkerbell said, as she and Gina were standing in the kitchen of the Tavern.

"Well I am and I am going to wear that dress I brought today, at her birthday party" she smiled.

"I can tell you're looking forward to it, the only time i ever see you happy is when your going to the Royal Castle, but then you come back and you mope around for weeks on end, even Robin can't bring you out of it"

"Thanks a lot" she said sarcastically.

"Actually when was your last time you went there, again?" she tilted her head, at the brunette.

"Its been five months" Regina said sadly, taking a sip of her drink and leaning, back against the unit.

She then suddenly remembered, a slightly awkward moment of her last visit.

~Flashback~

Gina was walking quickly behind Emma into the garden of the Castle, when suddenly the blonde span round and Gina walked right in to her.

"EMMA!" Gina shouted, before they lost their balance and Emma toppled on top of her, Gina grimaced as she hit the ground and closed her eyes.

"GINA!" Emma shouted, with a look of concern, she leaned herself up, hovering above Gina and looking at her.

Gina became frozen on her back, her hands at her chest and eyes wide, glancing from the blondes eyes to those soft pink lips.

Emma smiled softly, feeling a stirring in her stomach, that she couldn't quite explain.

"Are you okay?" she said, as she studied the brunettes face.

"I will be, if you get off of me"

"Oh, sorry, sure" she pulled herself up, then helped Gina up.

They looked at each other shyly for a moment, before Gina adjusted her attire and Emma tucked her hair behind her ears, while watching her friend.

"Shall we go have lunch?" Emma said, now rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, good idea" she replied and with that they walked in silence back into the Castle.

"I saw that you also brought a bracelet, are you going to wear that too" Tinkerbell said, bringing Regina out of her memory.

"Oh, no, that's a birthday gift"

Tinkerbell smiled.

"It's not much, but I think she will like it" Regina smiled widely.

"I am sure, you turning up will be enough of a gift" she smirked and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning before you leave," she declared, leaving Regina to ponder on her own thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe you and father have done all this" Emma said, as she looked around the grand hall, it had been cleared and decorated in their royal colours, there was also a grand space for dancing and servers, were walking around with trays of drinks or platters.

Emma's parents had also invited family and friends of the family and musicians to the party and for the first half hour, Princess Emma greeted the guests, and they gave her, their best wishes.

"This is great Em's, food and everything" Ruby said, looking over the simple, long red, jeweled around the neckline, elegant dress.

"Yeah, although id rather wear casual"

Ruby smirked.

"Hello Princess Emma, may I wish you a happy birthday" Her father's friend said, interrupting the two girls, bringing his son next to him.

"Hello Mr Cassidy"

"This is my son Neal, I don't think you have met before" he turned to his son.

"Hello" Emma said, noticing the dark-haired boy, staring at her.

He nodded.

"You can stay with us" Ruby declared.

"What a nice thought, I shall leave you to talk" His father said, walking away and Emma glanced to the doorway.

"Are you expecting someone?" Neal said.

"Yes, my best friend, I haven't seen her in over five months"

"How can you have a best friend, that you rarely see?" he asked strangely.

"You wouldn't understand" she replied.

"Yeah, Em's goes on about her at least once every week" Ruby teased.

"I do not" she replied, with a small smile.

* * *

A further ten minutes later

Regina and her mother came walking in, Gina was wearing her blue dress, that was v shaped at the neck and a see through material covering her upper arms and her hair draped down over bare shoulders and her eyes looking around for a certain blonde.

"Queen Snow, King David, so nice to see you again" her mother said, bowing, as Emma's parents greeted them.

"I am glad you both could make it, it was been too long" David said, noticing Gina looking around, anxiously and then saw blonde curled hair, bouncing towards her and Emma engulfing her in a hug.

"GINA"

"Em-ma"

Emma released her, staring into her brown eyes and beaming with happiness.

Regina gulped, looking down at Emma's red dress, with awe.

"Your here" Emma said happily and both sets of parents smiled at the scene in front of them.

"Happy Birthday Emma" Gina softly said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You must come meet Ruby, I have told her all about you"

"Okay" and with that Emma pulled her, towards the other side of the room.

"Ruby, this is Gina"

Ruby smiled.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you"

"Hi, I hope it's not been all bad" she looked back anxiously to Emma, who was looking at her sweetly.

"Of course not" Emma chuckled.

Gina cleared her throat.

"And this is Neal, one of my father's friends" Emma then added.

"Hi" Gina said, with a bit of reservation.

"Hi" he muttered, tilting his head and looking back to Emma.

Gina also looked back to the blonde.

"That is my new favourite dress of yours" she told her.

"Really?" she looked down at herself, then back to Gina.

"It's a bit tight" she pulled at it.

Gina chuckled.

"And your dress is beautiful" Emma said in her soft voice, gazing her eyes slowly over the dress, pausing momentarily at the neckline.

Ruby and Neal looked between the two, confused to what was going on.

"Thanks, (she cupped her hands together) How have you been?" Gina asked.

"I have learned about Royal duties and stuff" she glanced to Ruby.

Gina raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going dance?" Ruby said, with eagerness.

"Dance? you actually went through all your lessons willingly?" Gina said in surprise.

"Yeah, I did" a smug smile. started to appear on her face.

"She has shown me for three weeks, watch" Ruby added and her and Emma went in to the free space and started dancing, to the slow tune that was playing. it was obvious to everyone Ruby had no idea, but Emma had direction.

Gina gawked at the blonde, she felt a warmth spread over her, but then Ruby stepped hard on Emma's foot, causing the blonde to hop on the spot briefly, this caused Gina to laugh loudly and Emma stopped completely, her hands falling to her sides as her mouth parted, watching Gina's holding her stomach and her laugh so harmonious, that Emma never realised until now, how much she missed that laugh.

She went slightly doe eyed, until Ruby nudged her.

"You are okay Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Um, I need to just go to the bathroom" she looked left and right, then walked off.

"Did you see that? David asked Regina's mother, a couple of feet away from the girls, they had watched Emma, while other guests were busy in their own chatter, or talking with Queen Snow.

"Yes, I did" they both then, stared at each other in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile in the restroom, Emma couldn't understand what just happened, one minute she was dancing, the next she had lost all control of herself, looking at her best friend, in what probably looked like a love-sick puppy face.

"What is wrong with me" she whispered to herself, looking in the mirror, to find her cheeks slightly red and a slight panic in her eyes.

"You know, Emma would properly curse me for saying this, but she talks about you so much" Ruby chuckled, standing next to Gina, near a table in the hall, full of guests.

"I get told the same thing from my friends, about Emma" Gina replies flatly, suddenly putting a hand to her stomach, when she see's the blonde walking back towards them, Ruby looks at her strangely.

"Are you okay Emma?" Gina asks concerned.

"Its my birthday, things are great" she declared.

"Do you dance Regina?" Ruby asked.

"No" she replied quickly.

"Well maybe Emma will show you" she smiled.

"Oh, no, I don't dance"

"What's going on here?" a man's voice said behind them.

"Father, Ruby wants me to show Gina how to dance" she smirked at her best friend.

"You don't have to Regina," he said softly, looking to Regina, who was unsure.

"I'll dance with you" Neal said, causing Emma to widen her eyes, then after a moment she nodded, she didn't want to seem rude.

"Okay, were start off basic" Emma said as she stood and demonstrated the movement, she wanted Neal to do.

Other guests began to watch the scene, intrigued and Snow put her hands together, in contemplation.

"Right, where go slowly, do you remember what I just showed you" Emma said seriously.

Neal looked down at his feet.

"I think so"

"It helps if you count in your head, 1,2,3" Emma added and they started moving very slowly.

A minute later, Neal had stepped n her feet a dozen times, he was worse than Ruby and Emma's patience was wearing thin, especially since, it could have been her best friend she was dancing with, instead Gina was watching on, fiddling with her hands, she regretted her decision, because watching Emma with Neal, was one of the worst feelings in her life.

* * *

"How have you been Regina?" David asked, as he stood next to her and Emma showed Neal a twirl.

"I have been okay thank you, and you?" she replied softly.

"I am well and Emma is even better, for having you here"

"Thank you" she smiled, she then noticed Emma glance over at her, with a look of happiness, which Gina took as happiness of her birthday, but it was happiness of seeing her.

"We have arranged for you and your mother, to stay overnight, you may stay up in Emma's room, if you wish" David said, looking to her.

Gina glanced to him in surprise.

"Thank you, that would be nice"

"You are family to us Regina, think nothing of it" he smiled and went to go over to his daughter.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand.

"Of course father" Emma grinned and she stepped away from Neal.

"Thank you Neal" she said and he nodded and made his way back to where Gina and Ruby were standing.

"Regina and her mother will be staying overnight" David said to Emma, as they moved around the floor. With a few of other couples moving around them.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yes, I have told Regina she may stay in your chamber"

Emma went silent.

"Is that not okay?" he asked.

"Yes, more than okay" she replied, her thoughts spiraling, to what they would talk about.

* * *

An hour and half later

Emma was gliding round the floor once more, this time with a nobleman. who was rambling on about his life, which was fine but then, Emma suddenly caught sight of Regina talking with another man, he was tall, had short black hair and was wearing all black leather.

Emma couldn't concentrate and upon seeing the man lean into Regina and whisper something, she fumbled.

"Sorry, I must attend to my friend, but thank you for the dance" she told the man and he nodded in agreement.

Emma then, quickly made her way over towards Gina. She heard the man say

"You're such a pretty lass, you need a strong man, to take care of you" he leered down at her chest. Gina narrowed her eyes at him.

Emma fumed. She was now standing next to Gina and without anyone noticing, she put her hand into Giina's hand and squeezed it.

"Hello, I believe we have not been introduced?" she asked the man.

"Killian Jones" he grinned, looking over the princess, from head to toe.

"May I say, your very beautiful, Princess"

Gina now squeezed Emma's hand.

"Thank-you and may I say...(she looked him dead in the eye) can you keep your eyes and hands off me and my friend, and all the other women...or men, here tonight, otherwise I shall, have you removed" She gave a smug smile, While Gina's mouth gaped at the blonde and Killian smirked.

"You got fight Princess" he replied.

"Come Gina" Emma muttered and they both moved away, across the floor, still hand in hand, until Ruby said

"Why you holding hands?" they both glanced down, at their joined hands and released them.

"Oh, I was getting her away, from that Killian Jones" Emma muttered and then sighed.

"Oh him, he tried it on with me a while ago, total sleaze ball"

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the party Gina?" Emma asked as she undressed into her night-gown, while Gina stared out the window, still in her dress.

"The best one I've ever been to, apart from that sleaze ball" she replied.

Emma nodded.

"What did you think of Ruby?"

"She's nice, is Neal your friend?" Gina asked curiously.

Emma tilted her head.

"Not exactly I only met him tonight, why you ask?"

"I am not sure, If I like him" she glanced back to Emma.

"Wow, I have never heard you say you dislike someone before, why?"

"I don't know" she looked back out the window.

Come on tell me, there must be a reason"

Gina huffed, turning round to see Emma sitting in bed, waiting patiently.

Gina moved forward, taking the gown on her side of the bed.

"Oh, il just look over the over side of the room, while you change, but your telling me after okay?"

Gina rolled her eyes, while she began to remove her dress and put the gown on, before getting into the bed.

"So?"

"Yes" Gina replied.

"Why don't you like Neal" she smirked.

"They way he was looking at you, was troubling" she mumbled.

"Troubling?"

"Yes"

"Oh, you think he likes me likes me, there's nothing wrong with that Gina"

"Ain't there?" she snapped, her eyes intense.

"Am I not allowed to have anyone like me in that way?" Emma snapped back.

"Yes, but...but I think you can do better, than him"

"you barely know him"

"I am a good judge of character"

"Oh, so you think your few years outside these walls, have made you a good judge of character?"

"Yes"

"Gina you are wrong"

"I am not wrong there is something, I just know it" she crossed her arms.

"Maybe your jealous" Emma snapped, Gina's mouth parted in shock.

"Of you?" she snapped back.

"Yeah, That I am getting attention and you're not"

"Don't be stupid Emma, I get plenty of unwanted attention" she spat.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are men trying it on with you Gina? if they are trying to force themselves on you, I shall get the royal guard to kill them" she said seriously.

Gina was shocked, she stared at Emma.

"What?" Emma snapped, clenching her fists.

"I have never heard you say such as thing, that is all"

Gina then reached for Emma's hands and loosened them, so she could hold them. She looked into Emma's eyes.

"Emma, my life my not be what I want it to be, but it doesn't mean I don't have your best interests at heart, I want you to be happy, so if you did like Neal I will accept it"

Emma swallowed, she wasn't sure what she was more mad about, the argument or Gina getting unwanted attention.

"I know, I am sorry and I don't know Neal well enough to say if I like him or not, so lets just get some sleep" she smiled.

"Okay" Gina smiled, releasing Emma's hands and they laid down, on their backs.

"Maybe tomorrow I will show you some dance moves" Emma chuckled.

"I don't dance" Gina replied.

"It's nothing to be afraid of"

Gina said nothing. Instead she thought, There's everything to be afraid of, when it comes to being close to you.

* * *

The following morning, Gina woke to find herself laying on her back and Emma's arm across her stomach. She glanced sideways, seeing Emma's eyes slowly opening, she looked back to the ceiling.

Emma then leaned up and noticed her arm across Gina's stomach.

"Oh, sorry Gina" she said and removed her arm. and plopping her head on her hand staring at Gina.

"Why are you staring at me, Emma?" Gina asked, feeling eyes upon her.

"No reason" she sighed.

Gina suddenly remembered the gift she had brought and she pushed herself up and across the room, looking through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked in a rhyming way.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you"

Emma smiled, sitting up and closing her eyes.

"This better not be a trick" she said seriously.

"Do you trust me" Gina asked with a wide smile on her face.

"With all my heart" she replied meaningfully, not thinking of how it came across.

Gina paused, tilting her head at the blonde, who couldn't see her. She felt a lump in her throat and cleared it.

"I was meant to give you this last night, it's your birthday present" she said, coming to Emma's side of the bed.

"My birthday present? Really?" Emma grinned.

"Yes, open your hand"

she held her hands out smiling, with eyes closed.

Gina placed the bracelet in Emma's hands.

"Open your eyes" she whispered, anxiously.

Emma slowly opened them looking down to her hands and her eye's widened.

"Do...do you like it?"

Emma rubbed her hand over the handmade bracelet, it was simple but pretty.

"Gina, It's amazing and red, my favorite colour"

"I know"

"You've become softer, in your adult years" Emma teased.

"No I haven't" Gina huffed.

"I love it though, when you are" she chuckled, still looking at the bracelet.

Gina rolled her eyes playfully, before gawking at the blonde, who was putting the red bracelet on her wrist, admiring it.

"Thank you Gina, I will wear it always (she stood up in front of Gina and hugged her briefly before saying) Shall me go to the library?"

Gina nodded.

* * *

"You must let me show you how to dance, for when you need it one day" Emma moaned.

"No" Gina replied, while running her hand over the books on the shelf.

"Do you remember what I showed Neal?"

"Yes"

"Were do that"

"Why do you persist with this?" Gina snapped.

"I don't know, Um, I just want to be able to share this with you" she looked down sadly and Gina looked to her and sighed.

"Okay" she walked to the middle of the room, taking Emma's hand and putting a hand on her waist, not looking at her.

Emma smirked.

"Your tense, you need to relax"

"I am" Gina snapped.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"There's no music" Gina huffed.

"Il just say 1,2,3 over and over instead, it will help, Ready?"

"No" Gina replied, taking a deep breath.

Emma chuckled, then started moving slowly.

"See it's not to bad" Emma smiled, looking around the room.

"Hmm"

"Your better than Neal at this" Emma chuckled.

"Thanks dear"

Suddenly, she stepped on Emma's foot and she pulled away.

"See, I am not good at this" she huffed, gesturing her hands in front of her.

"Its okay, I stepped on my instructors foot, loads of times to start with, Will you try once more?" she pleaded.

Gina nodded hesitantly, moving forward again.

And after a few minutes, they found themselves, chest to chest, in more of a hugging embrace than a dance, slowly, both girls had closed their eyes, they didn't even realize what position they had ended up in, as they shuffled slowly side to side, in their own little world.

A moment later, Regina's mother came, to the slightly open door of the Castle library and as she peeked round the door, her breath caught, she had never seen such a romantic looking moment, involving her daughter before.

She looked so happy, she had her head leaning against the blondes, her eyes closed, a smile that only Emma could do, then a few moments later, she saw Emma's expression, the exact mirror of her daughters. she then saw the Princess twirl her fingers, in the bottom of brown locks, ever so softly.

She knew right then, that they were in love with each other, she put both hands to her chest in awe, before she knocked on the door, causing both girls to jump apart, in a daze, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Hello Princess, I have come to tell Regina we will be leaving soon" she smiled, looking between both girls, she noticed their confusion and came to the conclusion, that both were oblivious.

Emma nodded and crossed her arms, looking all around the room, while Gina looked slightly panicked and started rubbing her hands, roughly together.

"I will see you outside" she said, leaving to go and find David.

Both girls stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments, trying to gather their thoughts.

"This is the worst part" Emma mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Goodbyes, I hate goodbyes" Emma looked away sadly, her eyes starting to water.

"I will see you soon and there's always your 18th, I am sure you will have another party" Regina tried.

"Yes, I don't think it could top last night though" Emma sighed.

"Were see"

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read everyone. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes and KissLand you're welcome, hope you had a good birthday :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo another longer chapter, I think it's mainly fluff :D**

* * *

The ride home for Regina was tense, just before leaving the Castle, she had been invited to spend Christmas there, apparently it was Davids idea. but she had a million emotions, rattling around inside of her and wasn't sure how things would be, but she agreed wholeheartedly, anyway.

It was the same for Emma, who sat in the library, confused, dazed and with an ache, within her chest.

Regina's mother however, thought many a time, about talking to Regina about Emma, but she knew Regina would deny any much thought and she believed, if Regina wanted to talk about it, she would.

For the following days, Regina couldn't stop thinking about what occurred in the library, between her and Emma. Did she imagine it! What did it mean! did Emma feel it! all these unanswered questions, were starting to drive her insane.

Suddenly There was a knock on her bedroom door and Regina's mother opened it and said

"Is everything okay Regina?" she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, everything is great" she replied, looking at her hands in her lap.

"If there ever is anything, you want to talk about, you can talk to me, even if you think its crazy"

She sat next to Regina.

"I know mother, thank you, but things are okay"

Her mother squeezed her hands.

"Are you thinking about Christmas and being at the Royal Castle?"

"No, not at all, but it will be nice, like old times" she smiled.

"Yes, it will be nice" she smiled.

* * *

Late November

"You know Robin's holding out for you?" Tinkerbell muttered, as she and Regina were sitting in the corner of the dark lit tavern, looking over at Robin at the bar.

"Is he?" Regina replied, dumbly.

"Are you blind? It's true love I reckon"

Regina gaped at Tinkerbell, before saying

"It can't be "

"How can you not see what's right in front of you!, you do realize him asking you to drink with him is him asking you out? I said it in the beginning and I will say it again now, his your soul mate" she smiled.

"I don't know about that" she replied, taking a sip of her drink, thinking of Emma's happy face.

"Why won't you take a chance, his a nice guy"

"I am sure there are lots of nice guys Tinkerbell, doesn't mean I am doing to date them all" Regina snapped.

"the only reason I can think of, why you won't date him is because there most be someone else?" she tilted her head at the brunette, who was trying to keep her face natural, but failed miserably.

"No, No one" she said a little to quickly.

"Well, okay" Tinkerbell sighed, knowing her cousin was keeping something from her, but knew she wouldn't tell.

"What about you? I haven't seen you with anyone" Regina asked.

"No, That's because I am too picky, I am looking for my soul mate" she gazed around the Tavern.

Regina shook her head.

"Do you really believe that kind of love insists?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"That's what we all dream about isn't it? (Tinkerbell looked Regina in the eye and smiles) someone who looks so deeply into our soul, that they find something worth dying for" she then sighed, gazing once more over the customers, scattered around the Tavern.

While Regina smiled softly, before pondering, if Emma could see into her soul.

* * *

December 24th

"Were here" Regina's mother said as they stood in front of the castle. The weather was grey and there was a slight wind.

Regina stood tall, she was determined to be calm, no matter how anxious she felt inside.

They were then shown into the castle, by two guards and once reaching the hall, were greeted by Queen Snow and King David.

"Good evening Ladies" David said with a smile.

"I am glad you arrived safely" Snow added.

"Thank you for inviting us for Christmas, it is such an honor" Regina's mother said softly.

Both Snow and David smiled at each other, before Snow looked to Regina and said

"Regina, Emma is currently busy but she will see you later"

Regina nodded with a smile.

Her mother and Emma's parents then continued chattering and Regina found herself, glancing around the hall, remembering Emma's party and after twenty minutes had passed, Regina and her mother were shown to their staying chamber.

Her mother sighed.

"Are you not happy to be here dear?" she asked.

"Of course, mother" Regina replied, looking out of the window.

"Why don't you go to the library, It is your favourite room is it not?" she smiled.

"Yes, okay, I will see you later" she walked across, opened the door and make her way to the library. She wondered where Emma might be and as She walked through the door, she suddenly paused, seeing Princess Emma looking out the window, her back to Regina.

Regina stared for a moment.

"Emma?"

Emma turned, her mouth gaped, then she smiled.

"Gina, your here"

"I am" Gina replied, bringing a hand to her stomach.

"I am sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived" she stepped forward slightly.

"That's okay"

"How are you?" Emma asked, gazing over the brunettes cloak.

"Good, you?"

"Good, thanks" she smiled.

Gina brought her hands together, at her stomach and breathed in deeply.

"Are there any new books?" she breathed out.

"Yes, two" Emma walked over to a shelf.

"I am afraid to say they are both romance Novels" she added, crinkling her nose.

Gina came to stand next to her.

"Don't pull that face dear, we all know you can be as sweet as a romance novel" she smirked.

"I am not" she snapped and looked away shyly.

"So giving me flowers and saying sweet things, is not sweet?" Regina asked sweetly.

"That's different"

Emma glanced to her, taking in every detail of the brunette's face. How her eyes were swirling pools of chocolate, locks of apple smelt hair and those full soft looking lips.

Emma shook her head slightly, out of her inner musings when Gina asked

"How is that different?"

"Your my best friend, my family"

"See, there you go again, being sweet" Gina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk across the room and stopping in the middle when Gina asked

"Anyway, what have you been doing, since I was last here?"

"Nothing really, the usual, though I don't see Ruby that much anymore" she looked down sadly.

"Oh" Regina watched the blondes mouth, curl slightly downwards.

"She's busy" Emma mumbled.

Gina frowned.

"It's okay Em-ma" she softly said, as she stepped forward and hugged her.

"Wow" Emma said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Wow what?" Gina asked, putting her chin on the blondes shoulder.

"It's usually me that hugs you"

"Lets just say, I am getting softer in my adult age" she chuckled.

"I like it" Emma added with a smile.

Gina pulled back.

"Christmas it going to be great"

"It is" Emma grinned.

* * *

December 25th

"Merry Christmas Regina" her mother said, as Regina opened her eyes, in their chamber.

"Merry Christmas mother" she smiled.

"This is for you" she held out a box. Regina sat up, in her bed and tilted her head, taking the small box.

A moment later.

"Thank you mother, They are beautiful" she gaped at the silver earrings.

"I shall wear them today" she added.

Her mother grinned.

Suddenly, There was a knock on their door. Regina's mother opened it.

A guard, with two items of clothing, was standing there.

"Her Majesty, wishes you to have these two dresses, as gifts from her and King David, she would be honored if you wore them, for dinner this evening"

Both Regina and her mother gaped in shook, before taking them.

"Mother..." Regina said standing up.

"One was a black dress, with lace detail in the waist and cuffs, the other with a simple navy but beautiful dress.

"I can't believe it" Her mother said.

"I have never worn, such a beautiful piece" she added.

Gina gaped also at her black dress, it was very similar to the one, she had seen in a window a while back.

"This is the best dress I will ever wear"

There was suddenly, another knock on the door.

Regina opened it.

"Emma"

"Gina"

The stared at one another for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Princess" Regina's mother said, while smiling at Emma and her daughter's little moment.

"Merry Christmas" Emma replied as she smiled widely, not breaking her gaze with Gina.

"I have come to give you, my present" she declared proudly, holding her hands out.

"Oh" Gina raised an eyebrow.

Emma held a tissue papered, wrapped item.

Gina took it, happily, rubbing her hand over the paper.

"Go on open it" Emma moaned, impatiently.

Regina's mother shook her head, in amusement.

Regina then started to peel the paper back.

"I...I asked my parents to help me, find the best pair of gloves in the kingdom and they had to be black, because that's your favorite color"

Her mother tilted her head, curiously.

"I..." Gina's eyes started to water.

"I can get you something else, if you don't like them" Emma frowned.

"What, no, you can be stupid sometimes, Em-ma" Gina chuckled.

"It was a good idea then?" Emma suddenly stood tall and beamed.

"YES, there wonderful" she turned a piece of parchment around, that read

Dear Gina, I hope these gloves keep you warm, during cold days, love Emma X

An unconscious tear, fell down Gina's cheek.

Regina's mother held a hand to her chest, as she watched her daughter.

"Oh my god, I made you cry" Emma choked.

"No dear, She's happy, you did good" Regina's mother said.

Gina nodded in response.

"Oh, Um, Great, I will let you get ready, then maybe you can meet me at the stables?" Emma said, motioning to leave.

"Okay" Gina replied, watching her go.

* * *

Emma went straight to the stables, where her father was.

"Father, she liked them, she liked them" Emma beamed, coming to stand next to her father, who was attending to his horse

"I am glad, you picked well"

"I did" she said smugly.

David laughed.

"So, where is she currently, I thought she would be here with you?"

"She's getting dressed"

"Oh, Are you looking forward to this evening?"

"Yes, Dinner, I do like a good Christmas dinner" she chuckled.

Suddenly the stable door opened and there standing was a Gina, in casual wear.

"That was quick" Emma snapped.

"Well, common girls like me, don't need to spend that long, getting ready and anyway it's only casual"

"Your not a common girl" the blonde said softly.

David smiled at his daughters kind words.

"Thank you Emma but I think your find that society would disagree"

"Well I am a princess and I say that you're not"

Gina chuckled.

"Okay, whatever you say Princess" she walked over and patted Davids horse.

A minute later, the horse veered violently to the left, causing Gina to lose her footing and she begin to fall, but Emma was quick, she grabbed the brunette round her upper half, so they were chest to chest and Gina ended up falling on top of her.

David grasped the horse quickly and looked to both girls, he was just about to say, are you both alright, when he paused and gaped at what he was witnessing.

Gina leaned herself up slightly, looking to Emma's face below, the blonde had a goofy smile on her face.

They then paused for what must of been at least ten seconds, of just gazing at one another, when suddenly Gina pulled herself up and helped Emma up.

"My savior" she said softly, than chuckled nervously.

The princess then without thinking, bent down on one knee and look Gina's right hand and kissed her knuckles softly and declared

"I am at your service, my Queen" she then chuckled, bringing her gaze to Gina, who looked wide-eyed in awe.

The princess, immediately released Gina's hand and stood back up again, with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she muttered, now feeling embarrassed by her display.

"I am, but you're the one who took the fall, so I should be the one asking if your okay?" she smirked, bringing her hand up and pulling a piece of hay out of the blondes slightly messy hair.

David stood quietly, still holding the horse and watching in amazement at the scene in front of him, it was like they had forgotten he was even there.

"I...I am okay" she muttered, watching Gina throw the piece of hay away then bring her hand back up and pat the blondes hair to make it neater.

"What...What are you doing?" the blonde asked softly and Gina then blinked a few times and pulled her hand back.

"I...Sorry" she stepped back slightly.

Emma stepped forward slightly, suddenly noticing her father tilting his head

"Father, what happened?" she quickly said

He looked back to the horse.

"Nothing, the horse just got a little restless or spooked I guess, but he is fine now"

* * *

That evening, Regina and her mother were making their way to the hall for dinner.

"Mother, you look amazing" Gina said, looking at her mothers dress in awe.

They stopped just outside the door.

"You look like a Princess, Emma is going to love it" she smiled.

Regina wondered for a moment, why her mother had said that Emma is going to love it before her need for the bathroom took over.

"Oh god, I need the bathroom" Gina said

"Go on then, don't be long"

"Right" she rushed off.

Her mother shook her head, before entering the hall.

Snow, David and Emma were waiting.

She bowed then made her way towards them.

"Hello again" she smiled.

David chuckled.

"Is Regina not with you?" Snow asked.

"She needed the bathroom"

A few minutes later, she glided through the door, her hair bouncing and the biggest smile on her face

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

They all smiled at her, apart from Emma, who thought she was having a heart attack.

Her mouth practically hit the floor. She knew Gina was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, but this took it to a whole new level.

Regina's mother noticed and nudged Emma slightly.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" she whispered.

"Yes..." Emma replied breathlessly.

Regina stopped in front of everyone.

"Thank you for this amazing dress, Queen Snow and King David, It is by far the most beautiful dress, I have ever worn"

"You're welcome Regina"

Emma stood in a trance like state.

"Lets all sit down" Snow announced.

"Are...are you wearing make up" Emma whispered to Gina, as everyone moved to take their seats.

"A little, why? don't you like it?" she brought a hand to her face.

"I do, It brings out your eyes" she smiled.

* * *

Once they sat, Snow at the head of the table David to her right and Emma to her left, then Regina's mother next to Emma and Regina next to David.

"So Regina, has Emma given you your Christmas gift?" David asked, knowing fall well that she had.

"Yes, thank you"

"Did you know we had a number of traders come to the Castle and Emma turned six away before she found the pair you have now" he smirked.

Regina stared wide-eyed at him for a moment.

"Did she?"

"She's to fussy" Snow added looking to her daughter, who had a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear, what would you like to talk about?" Regina's mother asked her.

"How you have been, is Everything fine at the Tavern?"

David and Regina's mother looked to each other.

"Yes thank you, I am fine and Regina is well for seeing you" she smiled.

Regina again wondered what her mother was getting at, with her last words.

"I hear Regina has a suitor?" Snow said, looking to Regina's mother, who had just received her first course.

She picked up the spoon and looked to Snow. While Regina looked on, wondering where she got that information from.

"There is a young man, but that is merely friendship, may I ask how you knew?"

"Emma mentioned Regina had an admirer" she smiled.

They all looked to Regina.

"He is just a friend" she said, looking to Emma, with a glare, Emma ducked her head. This dinner is turning into a nightmare, she thought.

"It's okay Regina, you do not need to explain anything" David told her softly.

"What is his profession?" Snow asked curiously.

Emma closed her eyes.

"He is not in any profession" Regina replied.

"Oh, maybe it is a good thing, you are only friends, I can not imagine Emma, (she looked to her daughter) marrying someone with no profession"

Regina's mother watched as she saw her daughter's heart sink, her mouth slightly curling downwards.

"What if it is true love, do you believe in true love?" Regina's mother, asked Snow.

"Of course, Me and David are true loves (she looked to him, sweetly) But it is rare to find, I have hope that my daughter will find it, with a generous, handsome and noble man" she looked to her daughter, who held a blank expression, but inside she wanted to go cruel into the nearest corner and hide from everyone, except Gina.

The rest of the meal went pleasantly. Both girls brightened up after hearing tales from King David and they shared many glances across the table, which Regina's mother noted with interest.

After desert, both Regina and Emma were excused so they could go to the library, while the parents sat and chattered among themselves.

"I am so full" Emma moaned as they both walked through the castle.

"I know what you mean" Gina replied, with her hand on her stomach.

They came to the library.

"Do you realise we spend most of our time in here" Emma said.

"Yes"

"It's funny, because I am not that big on reading books"

"Then why come in here?"

"That's a stupid question" she huffed back.

"Why?"

"It's because it's kind of our room, if you think about it, you would read to me for hours when we were younger do you remember?"

"Of course"

"And look" she pulled the Snow White book from the shelf. Holding it, in front of her with a smile.

Gina smirked.

Emma opened it, sitting on a chair that was near the window and started to read.

Gina tilted her head the blonde.

"Your going to read that now?" she asked, causing the blonde to look at her.

"Yes"

"How about, Once Upon A Time, there was a princess, her name was Emma and she was the fairest in the land" Gina then chuckled.

"I am not Snow White" Emma snapped.

"No dear, Your Emma the prancing saviour in all the lands" she chuckled a little more hesitantly this time.

"Your not funny" Emma huffed, returning her gaze to the book.

Gina rolled eyes.

Suddenly David walked in.

"Emma, how would you like to have a sleepover as you put it"

"I'm not sure father, Gina just insulted me" she smirked.

"I did not" Gina moaned

"You called me a prancing Savior"

"That's not an insult" she smirked.

David shook his head, in amusement.

"Now girls, your arguing like a married couple you need to calm down" he held his laugh.

Both girls stared at him in shock.

"Well, it's up to you, so I will see you both in the morning" she said motioning to the door and leaving with a smug look on his face.

Emma looked back down to the book, ignoring what had just been said. While Gina gazed at the blonde and thought, if only we were.

* * *

"What are you doing up already?" Emma asked watching her best friend pace around the room, fully dressed for the day. They had ignored what David had said the previous night, but it was on the brunettes mind.

"I couldn't rest" she anxiously rubbed her hand over the over staring at a sleepy Emma, who was leaning up and looking to Gina's side of the bed.

"Come Gina" Emma said patting the side of the bed.

"What?"

"Come lay back down"

"I am dressed"

"It doesn't matter"

Gina sighed, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, then leaning back on the headboard, looking forward.

"It's too early"

"I know"

Emma stared at the side of the brunette's face, seeing a tensed look upon it, she came to the conclusion that

she doesn't feel anything more than friendship for me, I am only seeing what i want to see. She sighed and turned back round and laid back down.

Gina got up.

"I'm going down to the library for a bit, ill see you in a while"

"Okay" Emma replied sadly

Once Gina left, Emma pulled the pillow to her face and screamed into it

* * *

Half an hour later Gina returned to the room, she had felt bad leaving and went back to make sure Emma was okay.

She opened the door to find the bed empty. She tilted her head, she then closed the door and walked down towards the bathrooms, she knocked on the door but there was not answer, so she opened it and walked slightly round to find Emma with her back towards her naked, getting into the bathtub

Regina's eye's widened, before she felt an intense fluttering, she then realized she was holding her breath and then what she was doing and turned round

"EMMA" she snapped

"WHAT THE HELL!" Emma shouted, quickly sitting down in the bath and reaching for the towel right next to it.

"I didn't know you would be taking a bath, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything" Gina lied

"I know when you're lying Gina" Emma said.

"No you don't!" Gina snapped.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I came to see if you was okay, I felt bad leaving like that" she turned back round, noticing the blonde still facing the other way, all she could see was blonde hair, But in her mind was the vision of Emma's toned body and that bottom" if she admitted it to herself, she felt turned on.

"Good" Emma teased, before chuckling.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we can talk after your bath" Gina said feeling her cheeks flush.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to scrub my back" Emma chuckled once more, she was sure if you was facing the brunette, she wouldn't have said that.

Gina's mouth parted in surprise.

"No...I have better things to do" she said breathlessly.

"I was joking" Emma chuckled.

"Enjoy your bath" Gina said quickly, leaving the room and walking back towards the bedroom, more bothered, than she had ever been in her life.

She paced the room, while waiting for the blondes return.

"This is ridiculous" she huffed

"Me attracted to my best friend, how did this happen" she mumbled to herself.

She looked out the window, it was raining.

"How can I fall for someone I can never have" her eyes started to glaze.

she then glanced around the room, before approaching the bed, where she ran her hand over Emma's side.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone and for the sweet reviews :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Everyone, thank you for the response to this story :D This chapter is deeper fluff :D **_

* * *

When Emma returned to her room, she noticed Gina sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands.

"Is everything okay, Gina?" she asked, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yes, I was just thinking that, I will be going back home tomorrow"

"Oh" Emma replied sadly, looking to the brunettes hands and noticed, they were gripped tight together.

"I know you don't want to go back" Emma tilted her head.

Regina sighed.

"It's not that, I don't like being around my family, I do, It's just, not home, if that makes any sense" she glanced to Emma, next to her.

"I think so, your home is here" she smiled, as she reached for Gina's hands and squeezed them.

Gina nodded and glanced back to her hands.

"How about we go do something, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's with you Em-ma" she took a deep breath.

Emma squeezed her hands once more and felt a fluttering inside, ready to explode.

"I know, (she released Gina's hands and stood up) let's go and eat something"

Gina stood up.

"Good idea"

"After you, my Queen" she smirked and gestured towards the door.

Gina chuckled.

"I think I could get used to you calling me that" she said, as she motioned towards the door.

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes later, Regina appeared from the room, she had shared with her mother, with her cloak and gloves.

She stood momentarily, waiting for Emma, who had run off to her room, to fetch Warner clothes and said she would meet Gina back here.

As Gina waited, she put on her gloves, admiring the texture and thinking how sweet is was of Emma to get them for her.

She then heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked up to find David and the guard Graham.

They stopped in front of her.

"Regina, is everything okay" David asked.

"Yes thanks"

"Is your partner, not with you" Graham asked with a devilish smirk.

"Excuse me?" Regina said wide-eyed.

"Your friend, the princess" he replied casually.

"She will be here any moment now" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I see you're wearing the gloves" David said.

"Yes, there wonderful" she glided her hand over the other, smiling sweetly and David nodded to Graham, urging him to say something.

"They are, but not as wonderful, as the words she speaks about you" he smirked. Looking to David, who nodded his head.

Regina tilted her head at them.

"Like what?" she asked casually, but inside she really wanted to know.

However, Emma came walking towards them.

"Maybe she will tell you herself" David said.

"Tell her what?" Emma asked curiously.

"The words you used, when talking about her to me, when you were searching for her wonderful gloves" Graham smirked.

Emma's eyes, started to dart around.

"Oh, um, their teasing Gina, take no notice" she replied, tugging at her cloak and Gina could see, that Emma was now uncomfortable.

"It's okay Emma, let's just go for our walk" she smiled softly and they walked off.

David then asked Graham

"Tell me again, what Emma had told you?"

* * *

**Flashback - early December **

Graham was standing next to Emma in the grand hall, as David was assuring the latest trader away, this one had been very cocky and fllirting with the Princess.

"I have never got Gina a proper gift before, this is important to me (Graham nodded his head) and all I get is these idiots, who leer at me, the whole time, when really, all I want is my best friend"

Emma glanced up to Graham, who she had become fond of, in a friendly kind of way.

"You are very fond of your best friend, may I even say, that you may even love her" he smiled at her.

Emma then paused for a moment and Graham stared back to the doorway.

"Yes, I do love her, more than I should" she looked down at the table and sighed.

Graham's eye's widened and he glanced to Emma.

"Are you saying, what I think your saying princess? " he asked.

What's that?" she glanced back up at him.

"That, you're in love with her?"

Emma smiled, but then stopped, as if having a realization.

"Maybe I am"

Graham nodded his head slightly.

"I think I knew Princess"

Emma's mouth parted slightly.

"It is my job to see things before they happen, well in a military sense, but its the way your eye's light up around her and how you talk about her, so much" he said softly and then smirked.

"Oh" was all Emma could say.

He chuckled lightly, before saying

"Next your be saying, you want to marry her"

Emma's face went serious for a moment.

"Maybe I do" she whispered to herself and Graham gaped in surprise.

"That man will not be stepping within these walls again, that is for sure" David said frankly, as he rejoined his daughter at the table, before noticing Graham's expression, of surprise.

"What are you gaping at Graham?"

"Nothing your majesty, do you wish me stay or go?"

"You may go attend other duties, thank you"

He nodded and made his way out.

** \- Flashback end -**

"You do know I only told you because of our friendship and I know Emma's happiness, is important to you?"

"Yes and as we have discussed on occasion, I approve of my daughters choice, so does Regina's mother and we can see the happiness, they bring each other, but my wife on the other hand, I fear may not agree"

"I understand"

They paused for a moment.

"I just don't know how to go ahead with this situation, its obvious both girls do not know,of the other's true affection, I want them to figure that out for themselves, this whole situation is getting very complicated, I suggest we just go and practice our sword skills and clear our heads"

Graham nodded and they proceeded to the yard.

* * *

"It's cold today" Emma muttered as the walked outside into the garden.

"Yes" Gina tugged the cloak closer to herself.

They walked in silence for a minute.

"What's wrong Emma?" Gina asked, seeing the blonde in thought.

"I was just thinking, about what happened back inside"

"Oh, don't worry about that"

"I'm not, it just made me remember that conversation"

Gina smirked, glancing to Emma

"So there was a conversation" she teased lightly.

"Don't" Emma warned.

Gina chuckled.

"I am sure it's nothing, I don't know already dear, relax"

That's easy for you to say, when you don't know, that I practically said I would marry you, Emma snapped inside of her head.

Emma took a deep breath.

After A while, Snow appeared from the castle and called out to Emma, who went over to her, while Gina stared out across the grounds.

"Mother?"

"I have come great news, Neal and his father, shall be visiting in new year and it shall give you, the opportunity to get to know one another better"

Emma's face crumbled, she knew what this meant.

"Mother...I...I do not see Neal as anything more than friend"

"Emma, honey, at least get to know him then we can talk about this" she smiled widely.

Emma didn't know what to say.

Gina came to stand next to Emma.

"I shall leave you to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, see you at dinner" she walked away happily.

"What's going on?" Gina asked.

Emma looked away and began to walk, Gina followed.

"Em-ma?"

"It's nothing, Neal and his father shall be visiting in new year"

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were that close, you only meet at your 16th?"

"Were not close, no, but mother thinks it will be nice to get to know him" she sighed.

"I guess a friend to talk too will be nice" Gina said casually, but inside she was thinking about the intentions, of Emma's mother.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Can we go back inside?" Emma asked.

"Of course"

* * *

Five Minutes later they were stood in the library, Regina had picked up a book and pretended to be interested in it, while Emma sat quietly on the floor.

"I told you she would marry to off" Emma finally said.

Gina scoffed.

"I don't think Neal, is a nobleman, nor handsome, I don't know about generous" she snapped.

"You remember what she said at dinner, I see" Emma replied.

"Yes, I don't think you have anything to worry about there, unless you do end up falling for him" she said bitterly.

Emma glanced up at her.

"How could I, when..." she paused.

Gina stared at her, waiting for the answer.

"When he is not my type" she whispered, looking back down and circling her finger on the carpet.

"I don't think we have really discussed, what kind of person we are attracted too, have we?" Regina asked curiously.

"No, we haven't" Emma looked back up, tilting her head, before asking

"What kind of person are you attracted to?"

Gina laughed.

"You don't want to know" she shook her head.

"I do, your my best friend, is Robin the kind of person your attracted to?"

Emma suddenly looked back to the floor, realizing she had maybe been to bold, in her asking.

Gina swallowed hard, looking down at the blonde.

"I...Robin is a nice guy, he is handsome, but, I...It's hard to describe Emma" she sighed.

"Well, I think the best relationships, are those that are rooted in friendship, I couldn't just marry someone I hardly know"

Gina smiled.

"I understand"

There was a slight pause.

"I'd like to marry someone, who is honest, loyal, would stand by me through anything and makes me laugh and just makes me feel alive, also dark hair and dark eyes would be a bonus" she looked coyly at Gina.

Gina smirked.

"That's quite a list"

"Yeah.." Emma chuckled nervously.

"And have you imagined what your wedding would look like?" Gina asked curiously, with keen interest.

Emma tilted her head, in thought for a while.

"Well...the wedding would obviously be at the castle, I'd love for it to be outside in the gardens, in the spring or summer, Family and friends obviously, Um, I'd have a nice dress, although I could see myself in trousers" she chuckled and Gina burst out laughing.

"Of course, I could see you in trousers at your wedding. though your mother would have a turn, I imagine" she chuckled again.

"She would"

They both laughed.

"What about you?" Emma asked.

Gina's mouth parted, as she stared at Emma for a moment.

"I haven't thought about it" she replied.

"REALLY?"

"I guess, it would be like yours, (she smiled) apart from it wouldn't be here, of course and I would wear a dress"

Emma breathed in deeply, then exhaled before saying

"I can see you in an elegant skin tugging, white dress, with maybe a bit of lace detail and your hair pinned up" she went off in thought, of Gina in that kind of dress.

Meanwhile, Gina felt her heart thumping, in her chest.

"You know me well" she muttered, looking down, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Will you invite me to your wedding?" Emma asked sadly.

"That's a stupid question and who say's ill ever get married?"

"Are you serious? who would not, want to marry you Gina" she shook her head in amusement.

Gina smiled and thought, well you don't want to marry me!

Emma then stood up and went over to the shelf, pulling the famous poem book out.

"Hey, Gina, look" she walked over to Gina, who was now sat on the chair, near the large window.

She opened it in front of Gina.

"I shouldn't say this, but on my wedding day, I'd probably swipe one of this poems for my vows" she chuckled.

"EMMA" Gina snapped.

"What, it's true, I have never been good with words, Gina"

Gina shook her head, taking the book from the blondes hands.

"I am the one, who is not good with words"

"Then maybe we should both, swipe a poem as our vows" she chuckled again.

Gina rolled her eyes and glanced to the page, at which Emma was at, it was their favourite page.

Gina leaned back into the chair, wrapping her cloak around her, while Emma looked down sadly and moved away. towards the middle of the room, holding her cloak tightly.

* * *

That evening, Regina and Emma slipped into Emma's bed and stared up at the ceiling,

Their Dinner had been a present one and they just enjoyed their evening together, however laying here, in the silence of the room was unsettling.

Regina was dreading going back home in the morning, more than she usually did and Emma sensed this, she glanced over to the brunette, who was staring up and her hands settled on top of the covers, over her stomach.

Emma's hands twitched. She swallowed. Closed her eyes. gathering her courage.

She then reached over, placing a hand on top of the brunettes and held it there, looking back up to the ceiling.

Gina's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"I know you are thinking about tomorrow, but don't worry, your be back, before you know it" Emma said softly.

Gina smiled widely and pulled one of her hands over the blondes and held it tight.

"Thank you" Gina said.

"For what?"

"Knowing me"

Emma smirked.

"Everything is going to be okay"

Gina nodded.

A minute later, they were still staring up, holding hands.

Emma thought of turning over and kissing Gina, while Gina was thinking about the whole Christmas break and especially the bathroom incident and stable incident, she also thought, about if she was to marry Emma, she smiled goofily at that thought and Emma had seen it.

"What you smiling at?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, Just something my mother said" she lied.

Emma looked back to the ceiling.

Gina yawned.

"Night Emma" she said, releasing Emma's hand and turning over.

"Night Gina" Emma replied, bringing her hand up to her face and turning onto her side, facing Gina.

A minute later, Emma scooted across the bed and held her breath, while reaching her arm over the top of the covers and resting over Gina's waist.

Gina froze.

"It's cold, I hope you don't mind" Emma whispered.

Gina relaxed slightly and said

"Okay"

Emma breathed out.

"Great" she replied, pulling herself closer to Gina's back and Gina smiled into the warmth of her best friend.

The laid silently for a minute or so, before Gina said

"Are your arms not cold?"

"Kind of, why?"

Gina sighed, bring her arm out and taking the blondes arm and pulling it under the covers and across her waist.

Emma's eyes widened, she thought she was imagining it.

"There, that okay?" Gina asked.

Emma blinked a few times.

"Yeah" she replied, her arm was now over the brunettes gown and her hand was in Gina's hand, it seemed the brunette had forgotten to pull her hand away and for the next five minutes, Emma wondered if Gina was aware of this., she also wondered if Gina, could Hear her thudding heart.

Gina however was too happy to notice anything, she was warm, she was content, she was home and most importantly she had her home wrapped around her, keeping her safe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**The Next chapter, will have a life changing event, (I am still pondering on it) it may surprise you, you have been warned. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone and I promise there will be a happy ending.**

* * *

A Few Months later, In the month of July

Regina's mother became very unwell and was laid up in her bedroom, while Regina spent all her time, caring for her mother or helping in the bar.

The only outlet she did have, was Tinkerbell and Robin who had become a good friend to her, she had even kissed him in a moment of weakness, but regreted it terribly after.

"Are you and Robin seeing each other?" Tinkerbell asked with a telling smirk on her face, as she walked into Regina's room.

"No! his just a friend, I am grateful for everything he has done" she replied.

"Is that why I saw you kissing him yesterday" she chuckled.

Regina sighed.

"It's nice that you have found some happiness, Regina" she said seriously.

"Happiness" she huffed.

Tinkerbell tilted her head.

"The only true happiness I have felt my entire life is...not here" she declared.

"Oh" Tinkerbell muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Castle, Emma was wondering why Gina hadn't visited, she usually did in the warmer months.

She also kept thinking back, to when Gina had left that morning, after Christmas.

\- Flashback -

"Right, It's time to go" Regina's mother said, looking at her daughter who stood, looking to the floor.

"I will see you soon Gina" Emma said, tilting her head towards the brunette, who looked to her as if staring, through her.

"Yes" she went to step forward, motioning towards the carriage, when Emma stepped in front of her.

"Your forgetting something" the blonde whispered.

Gina smiled, hesitantly, as the blonde engulfed her with a hug, Gina stared forward-looking at her mother and Emma's father watching her, while Emma buried herself into the brunettes hair, smelling it and closing her eyes and squeezing a little tighter.

Gina willed with all her strength, to be strong.

"I am going to miss you, so much" Emma whispered into Gina's ear and that's when she softened slightly, her loose hold was now firmer.

"I will miss you too" she said breathlessly, before pulling back, plastering a smile on her face and walking away.

Emma went to stand next to her father, who seemed to be pondering on something.

"Safe journey home" he said and when the carriage pulled away, Gina couldn't look back.

\- Flashback end -

* * *

"Father, have you heard of any news from the west or anything?" Emma asked, as the stood at the stable entrance.

"No, why?"

"We haven't had a visit from Gina and her mother"

"I am sure they are very busy honey"

"It's just I know Gina, wouldn't just stop coming, without a good reason too" she sighed.

"I am sure she is okay honey, concentrate on learning to ride and other duties and your soon find that she will visit and you can tell her, of all the great things you have learned" he smiled, adjusting the saddle on his horse.

"If she doesn't visit soon, I must go see her myself, you have already allowed me to travel in the forest, a few hours more surely would be okay?"

He thought for a moment.

"If we haven't heard from them after your by Christmas, we shall find out what is going on"

"Thank you father, will you let me ride your horse?" Emma asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Come on then, you can sit on him and I will lead him round"

"Father, I am not a child" The princess snapped.

"You are in my eyes honey" he said sweetly.

A few minutes later, he was leading Emma around and David said

"Your mother tells me, you and the young Cassidy boy, are getting on well" he smiled up at her.

"Yeah, his alright" she smiled.

"I hope he is not pressuring you into anything or taking advantage, you must tell me if he does" her father said seriously.

"He is not like that father, he is only a friend" Emma said.

"I am glad to hear it"

Emma chuckled before saying

"I hear you are going west on royal business, next month, is this true?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes"

"Can I come?"

He shook his head.

"Not this time"

"Oh" she looked down sadly.

"Will you be going past Regina's home?" she asked with hope.

"I don't know honey, I don't know exactly where she is"

"What If I wrote something, would you take it with you, just in case you see her?"

He thought for a moment.

"Okay, but I don't want you to get your hopes up" he said seriously.

A few more moments passed.

"I won't"

And later that evening, Emma started writing on a piece of parchment, her father had given her.

_Hey Gina, _

_Its me Emma, Father is going west on business and I asked him if he saw you, to give this to you, so if your reading this, he saw you and I will be happy._

_I hope everything is okay, as I haven't seen you in a long time.  
_

_Everything is okay here, I have been learning to ride, father led me around today, he still thinks I am ten, I said to him I am not a child anymore._

She paused briefly and sighed

_Say hi to your mother for me, I miss you. Emma. X_

She folded it up and then placed it in her draw, until her father left.

* * *

Back west, around 11.45pm, on the same evening that Emma, had written the letter.

Regina went to check on her mother, after a long nights work in the bar, she sat on the bed.

"Regina" her mother mumbled.

"Mother, rest, everything is okay" she replied, going to sit on the edge of her mother's bed, looking tired and slightly sad.

"No...No it's not Regina" she coughed.

"Mother..."

"You were happy back at the Castle" cough.

"Don't worry about that" she shook her head, putting her hands in her lap.

"I know why... why you won't go with Robin" cough.

"You do?" Regina's eye's widened.

"Yes, dear"

Regina closed her eyes.

"Mother..."

"You can still have, what you want"

"I can't" Regina shook her head.

"Yes...you can, you have to believe" her mother squeezed her hand.

There was a pause.

"What do I do mother?"

"Tell her"

"I can't, I am a common girl, I have nothing to offer her, she is a Princess, the kingdom would not allow it, she doesn't..."

"Regina!...you are special... is this because of what Snow said" cough.

"Your my mother, you would say that" he smiled softly, before saying

"And yes, Snow won't allow Emma, to marry someone with no profession" she looked down sadly.

Her mother sighed.

Then Regina suddenly realized that her mother knew, of her affections towards Emma.

How did you know that I.."

Her mother smiled weakly.

"16th birthday...were you dancing in the library?" she tried to laugh.

Gina chuckled.

"Yes, I don't know what happened, one minute she was showing me, the next was fuzzy and warm" she smiled, remembering that moment.

"I have seen the way she looks at you" her mother said softly.

"What like I am an idiot" she joked, trying to deflect the conversation.

"I am sure shed walk on hot coals just to see you" cough.

"Your being over dramatic, she would do not such thing" she sighed.

"She would do more...I have one wish Regina"

"What's that?" she whispered.

"Promise me you will tell her, if not now, before its to late"

"Mother" she sighed.

"Your regret it, if you don't"

"I can't" she snapped.

"Promise me!"

Regina looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Okay...I promise"

* * *

A month later

"Father, here" Emma said, holding her arm out with the letter folded up in her hand. He was sat on his horse.

"I can't guarantee I will see her Emma" He said.

"That's okay" Emma replied.

"I shall be back in a few days time" he said looking to his wife.

"Stay safe" she said.

He nodded and galloped away, with a dozen guards.

A few hours into his journey, Graham noticed a man, on the roadside, that he had seen with Regina, when she was brought to the castle, during their visits.

"Your Majesty, that man (he pointed) knows Regina and her mother"

David stared at the man momentarily, it seemed there was a problem with one of his horse's.

They approached him and the two other men with him and he turned around quickly, suddenly realizing who it was

"Oh, Your majesty what an honor to see you" The man said happily, then realizing he should kneel or bow, which he did.

"You may stand nobleman, my guard tells me you know a Regina, who lives at a Tavern, west of here" David said.

"I do" he smiled, standing back up.

"How is she and her family" David asked.

"I believe Regina's mother has been taken ill, Sir"

David got off his horse.

"That is sad news" he looked down sadly, then suddenly remembered the letter and went to his horse to retrieve it, from a bag.

"Do you think you could give Regina this, it is from my daughter, I shall reward you" he said, while walking over to the man and gave him, some coins.

"Yes your majesty, however I won't be back that way for some time"

"That is no problem, send them my regards"

"I will"

David got back on his horse, seeing that the problem with the horse had been fixed.

"Thank you and Goodbye" David said.

The nobleman bowed his head.

* * *

October

"Look uncle, mother is up and about" Regina beamed, as her mother walked around the tavern, in the early hours of the morning.

"Good to see your on the mend" he said, as he pulled a table across the room.

"I see your rearranging the place" she smiled.

"Yes, I was becoming bored with the same old"

She nodded her head and then asked

"Where's Tinkerbell?"

"She's gone on an errand" he replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that, at this early hour" Regina's mother said, then saw Robin coming through the door.

She rolled her eyes and thought, poor boy, i actually feel sorry for him.

Her sister then came over to her and whispered.

"I actually feel sorry for him, he thinks one day she's going to love him" he shook his head watching, Robin talking sweetly to Regina.

"You don't think she likes him then?" she asked slyly.

She gave her a telling look and whispered

"We both know, she's in love with the Princess"

"How do you know about that?"

"Lets just say when I bring her up in a conversation, Regina is as obvious as you can get"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Regina opened it.

"Hello Sir" she said, recognizing the man.

"Hello Regina"

"Do you want my uncle?"

He stepped inside.

"Actually it is you, I have come to see" he smiled.

She stared at him curiously.

"I have in my possession a letter, given to me 2 months ago, by the king himself"

Regina's eye widened, she clutched her hands together.

"He was traveling with his guards and a guard, must have recognized me on the road side, he had a letter from his daughter, for you Regina" he smiled widely, handing over the parchment and Regina stared at it, rubbing her fingers over the seal.

"I see this is a surprise to you" he smiled.

"Yes" she muttered, still staring at it.

Regina's mother stood and walked over gingerly.

"This is wonderful news"

"How are you feeling" The nobleman said, greeting Regina's mother.

"I am on the mend"

"That is good news" he smiled.

"I shall come back later tonight, a good drink is in order" he declared happily.

"Thank you" Regina's mother said softly.

He nodded his head and left.

* * *

"Regina, dear, are you not going to open it?" her mother asked.

"I...I am going to go upstairs" she said and smiled and went to walk away.

Regina's mother looked to Robin

"Maybe you should come back later tonight, I am sure Regina will be happy to see you later"

He nodded and left hesitantly.

Meanwhile upstairs, Regina closed her door and sat on her bed, closing her eyes briefly.

This is from Emma, she thought, both happily and sadly.

She began to open it, feeling her heart rate rising in her chest, what possibly would Emma say?

_Hey Gina, _

_Its me Emma, Father is going west on business and I asked him if he saw you, to give this to you, so if your reading this, he saw you and I will be happy._

_I hope everything is okay, as I haven't seen you in a long time.  
_

_Everything is okay here, I have been learning to ride, father led me around today, he still thinks I am ten, I said to him I am not a child anymore._

_Say hi to your mother for me, I miss you. Emma. X_

Regina then read the letter, again and again, every time her heart swelled more.

Her mother knocked on the door, eager to know the news.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Mother she still thinks of me"

"Of course she does, your best friends, she loves you" her mother sat down next to her.

"She doesn't love me in that way, though" she rubbed her fingers over the parchment.

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She says to tell you hi" she chuckled.

"And she misses me" she smiled.

"You should go see her"

"I can't" she snapped, shaking her head.

_"_Why not?"

"Its been to long and Because I might tell her and Snow said..."

"Regina..."

"I am not worthy of her in that way, mother" she sighed.

"Then where have to figure out, what we can do to make you believe you are worthy"

"But what, mother?" she stared at her waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, something will come up, I just know it will"

* * *

Later that evening and after the 100th time of reading the letter.

Regina walked around the Tavern gathering glasses, in the almost empty Tavern. She noticed The nobleman, her uncles good friend, sitting in the corner.

"Hello again" she said and smiled.

"Hello Regina, was your letter good news?"

"It was wonderful, thank you" she then asked

"Did the king, say anything else to you, that you remember?" she asked curiously.

"No, just that he sends his regards"

She nodded and stood in thought for a moment.

"You look conflicted Regina" the nobleman said.

"Do I?"

"I believe so, may I ask what is bothering you?"

"I...I feel I need to do something worthy with my life, be so_me one worthy" she said desperately.  
_

"Is this anything to do with the Princess's letter?" he asked curiously._  
_

She shook her head in the negative, a lie.

"I see, Can I have another one of these" he held up his glass and Regina nodded, going to get him another, while he studied her intently and in thought.

And when Regina returned he asked her

"How would you like to come work for me?"

_Her mouth parted in surprise_

_"How?"_

"I have a contract in the northern kingdom, coming up, it's a long contract and I could do with an assitant and I am sorry to say that, having a woman assistant, would surely bring me more profit, so it would work in both our favors"

"What is the contract for?"

"transportation, business agreements and so on" he put his glass to his mouth.

"But why me?" she now sat opposite him, totally dumbfounded._  
_

"As you said, you want to be worthy of something and your uncle is a good friend of mine (he took a sip of his drink) I have also become fond of your mother, don't tell her, I said that" he smirked.

Regina just stared.

"You do know how to read and write, yes?" he said seriously._  
_

"Of course"

"Good, have a think about it" he leaned back in the chair, looking to his glass._  
_

"I don't need to think about it, I need to do something and this could be it"

He smiled.

"You better speak to your mother about this, I shall drop by in the morning to know your answer"

She nodded.

"Do you really think this will make me be a noblewoman, or something?" she asked, with hope.

"That is the plan" he muttered.

She then narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Regina asked seriously.

He chuckled.

"There is none, apart from bringing me more profit, for my business and maybe, you telling me, the real reason, you need to feel worthy"

There was a slight pause.

"Maybe I will, one day..."

* * *

_**Don't worry everyone, even though they will be physically separated for a little while longer, Regina will still find a way to keep a connection with Emma, I think it will be quite sweet really **_

_**And yes, Regina feeling not worthy enough, is her being a bit of an idiot, but what Snow said, has really effected her in more ways than one.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Some other characters are introduced in this chapter but they won't be around for long, maybe one or two chapters.  
**

* * *

"Mother" Regina called out as she entered the Tavern kitchen, just before midnight.

"Regina?" She replied.

"You know the man who brought me the letter, Uncle's friend?"

"Yes..."

"He has a contract coming up in the Northern Kingdom and has offered me the chance of being his assistant" she smiled widely.

"How...how did this come up?"

"He saw that I was... he said I looked conflicted, so I told him I need to do something, to be someone" she clenched her fists together at her sides.

Regina's mother stayed silent, pushing her mouth together, in a pout.

"Do you think this is the answer?" she finally said.

There was a pause as Regina looked sideways, at the plain wall and after a moment.

"I believe so, for myself as much as for Emma"

"How long exactly is this contract?" she stared at Regina.

"Apparently, six months"

"Your be back in six months?"

"Yes"

Regina's mother let out a sigh and took a sip of her drink.

"I suppose I can not forbid you to go, your an adult now, free to make your own decisions"

"I can go?" Regina said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, but I want to speak with Archie first"

"Okay" she smiled widely.

* * *

The following morning

"Have you come to a decision Regina?" The noble man said, sitting down at one of the tables in the empty Tavern, in the early hours of the morning, only her mother and aunt were standing there.

Regina took a deep breath.

"Yes, It's a yes"

Her mother then went to sit opposite the man and told him seriously that "If she comes to any harm, I shall hold you responsible and come looking for you and I think the Royal Family, shall hold you responsible aswell, especially the Princess"

Regina smiled at the mention of the Princess.

"Of course, the Northern Kingdom is more harmless than this place, (he shrugged it off) but I will look out for her"

"When do you have to leave?"she asked.

"The end of this month" he replied proudly.

"And you will be back in six months?"

"Yes, of course" he smiled at her.

"There's no dodgy business?" she asked seriously.

"MOTHER" Regina snapped and the man chuckled.

"Of course not"

"Then we shall get ready for when the time comes" she stood back up and walked back to the bar, a little sadly.

"Thank you again for doing this Sir" Regina told him.

"You can call me Archie"

She smiled.

* * *

After a month of preparing, Regina and her mother said a teary goodbye and Tinkerbell told her, she was going on a magical adventure, which made them all chuckle.

Robin, then stepped forward and the other's stepped back, to give them a moment.

"Let me go with you" he asked.

"I can't ask you to do that" she said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because you want more, than I can give"

There was a pause, before Robin said

"I thought we could have something together?"

Regina inhaled deeply.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but I..I love someone else" she crossed her arms.

His brows knitted together.

"But I haven't seen you with anyone else"

"I'm sorry" she pleaded.

"Oh I get it, you think if you say you love someone else it will be easier"

"No" Regina snapped, causing Archie to shout out

"Is he hassling you Regina?"

"No Archie, Its okay, I won't be a moment" she shouted back over.

"Can we still be friends?" Regina asked.

"We can be more than friends"

She sighed.

"I can't, because I do love someone else, I have loved someone else, since I was around sixteen years old and I love that person with all my heart and always will" her faced looked pained, at this confession.

Robin's eyes widened, in realization.

"The...Princess..." he muttered, Regina barely caught it.

"I've got to go Robin, maybe I will see you when I get back" she then walked away, leaving Robin totally dumfounded.

* * *

Two days later, Regina found herself standing in the middle of a modernized part of the Northern Kingdom, it was gloomy for this time of year and Regina made sure she wore her cloak.

She couldn't have imagined, how different a place could be. It seemed that the people were more refined and Archie told Regina, they would be staying at one of the lodging houses, because they would not be staying in the same place, all the time.

A couple of minutes later, they walked into a dark Tavern. it was very similar to her own Tavern back west.

"Now Regina, just watch what happens and if I ask you to write anything down, you will, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay"

Suddenly a man interrupted

"Hello, who are you?"

"Hello, I am looking for a Mr Glass"

"That is me" the man said, looking at Regina and smiling.

Regina tugged at her cloak, feeling rather uncomfortable, at the mans leering.

"I am Archie and this is my assistant Regina and we are here on behalf of Mr Gold"

The man then leaned, on the dark wooden bar of his empty Tavern.

"Of course, I hope Mr Gold has come up with a reasonable price, otherwise this could take a while" he smirked.

"Of course, lets take a seat and begin discussing business" Archie replied and over an hour later, Regina and Archie, walked out of the Tavern, less happier than when they went in.

"I think, we shall be here for a couple of days" Archie said.

"Things didn't go to plan did they?" Regina frowned.

"No, but I expected this, Mr Gold told me that this man would be difficult, (he sighed) how about I meet you back at the lodge house, in an hours time?"

"Okay" she smiled and walked slowly away, taking in the surroundings of this new place, it was condensed and not a place of crime that was for sure. Regina suddenly noticed a small store, with a sign that read mailing services.

She walked up to the window, noticing two people inside, she wondered in, tilting her head, noticing the parchment papers on the wall, that listed a number of services.

It took her five minutes, to come to the one that caught her eye.

_Want to send a letter to another Kingdom? Look no further. Professional deliverers at your service. Ask at the desk for more information._

Regina wandered over to the desk.

"Hello Dear, how can I help you?" a woman in her late forties and wearing a dark green cloak, asked.

"I...I saw that you send mail to other kingdoms?"

"Yes, that's right dear"

Regina held her hands tight together at her waist.

"Would you be able to send a letter, to Queen Snow's Royal Castle"

The woman's mouth parted, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Do you know them dear?" she asked.

"I know the Princess, yes"

The woman smiled, slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, we do have a deliverer for that kingdom" she then handed Regina a parchment, that read how much the service is.

Regina's eyes widened.

"This is quite expensive" she told the woman.

"That is because, it takes time to travel to the kingdoms and no one would do it, without being rewarded well for it"

Regina sighed.

"Can I take this?" she then asked and the woman nodded.

Regina then left the shop, feeling she needed to talk to Archie about this.

* * *

That evening in a lodging house, Regina had shown Archie the parchment and told him of the mailing service and that she wanted, to send letters to the Princess.

"Regina, you do know you will have barely anything left, for yourself for the month, if you do this" he said seriously.

Regina frowned.

"You won't be able to buy anything, other than basic food, I thought you said you want to be worthy and of status, you need money for that"

"I didn't want to be worthy through being rich" she replied folding her arms and Archie raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be seen as someone who has a profession and I don't care about living on basic food, as writing to my best friend is more important, I think she will be worrying, why I haven't been in contact for so long" her eyes began to water.

"I can give you an advance, If that will help, Regina" he told her, seeing that she was becoming upset.

"And here, (he reached into a bag and pulled parchment out) write your letter on this, it will save you, having to pay out for parchment"

Regina took it, looking at Archie in amazement, at this man's generosity.

"Thank you, Archie"

"Well, I can't have you distracted on the job can I" he joked and Regina chuckled lightly.

* * *

Sitting down on her bed, in the tiny room of the lodging house, Regina began to write.

_Dear Emma, _

_Your properly wondering, how I can write to you and the truth is, I now have the means to do so, because a friend of the family, a nobleman, the one who gave me your letter, has given me work, as an assistant for him and we have not long been in the Northern Kingdom, on business. __ I shall have a profession._

_Thank you for the letter you wrote. It made me so happy to know you are okay, I still have it now, with me here and I re-read it often._

_I feel terrible for not visiting you. my mother was one of the reasons, why I couldn't visit before, she was unwell and I cared for her and worked in the bar, but she is better now, so don't worry._

_I hope you are well and your mother and father are too.  
_

_I miss you and I hope you are not too mad at me.  
_

_I often wonder what you are up too.  
_

She sighed and thought I think about you, everyday.

_I will write to you again soon._

_Gina X_

She then folded the parchment and sealed it, for tomorrow she was going to go back to the small store and send her letter no matter the cost.

* * *

The next day, she went to the shop and handed the letter and the cost, over to the same woman, she had spoken too, the day before.

"When shall it reach the Castle?" Regina asked.

"In less than a months time, dear"

"Christmas" Regina muttered to herself and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it will be a Christmas surprise" The woman chuckled.

"It shall" Regina replied happily and left the shop, to go and meet up with Archie at the Tavern, to see Mr Glass once more.

"Do you think he will ever sign that agreement?" Regina asked, staring down at her glass in a local bar, after spending an hour and half, with Mr Glass leering at her and demanding extra's.

"Yes, he knows Gold is not a man to get on the wrong side of, his just being difficult for the sake of it" he then took a mouth full of his beer and swallowed.

"Did I tell you I sent the letter today?"Regina then blurting out quickly and she smiled widely.

"Yes, this is the fourth time, you have told me" he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just I don't have anyone else to tell" she frowned, looking down at her lap.

"I know, I am sure she will be glad to hear from you"

Regina nodded.

Two days later, Mr Glass agreed and signed the parchment agreeing to supply his Tavern, with goods and now Archie and Regina found themselves half hour further north, in another modernized part of the Kingdom. It was like a carbon copy of the last one, they were in.

"Right Regina, you can observe again, then were see what you have learned"

Regina took a deep breath, as they were about to enter another Tavern.

"Hey Archie, how have you been?" A elder man greeted.

"I am well Marco and this is my new assistant Regina"

"Hello Regina, may I say you are a pretty one" he smiled.

Regina tried not to roll her eyes.

"Hello" she greeted.

"I suppose your here, because of Mr Gold, That man and his urge for control" he shook his head.

"Yes he is rather demanding"

"Then why did you accept work for him of all people" Marco asked, pulling a crate from the floor to the counter.

"The pay is the best I've had, I can't do this forever"

"I suppose...let's get this over with, so you can be on your way" he smiled.

An hour later, everything was signed and agreed on.

"That was easier than expected" Regina muttered, as they walked out of the Tavern and she was scribbling down information, on a piece of parchment.

"Marco is a friend, he knows where his best interests lie"

"I see" Regina muttered.

* * *

December 18th - back at the castle

Emma was walking towards the hall, pondering on her last few weeks activities, she had become an able rider and traveled into the forest, a number of times.

She could now handle a sword reasonably well, she had a good knowledge of royal duties, She had taken to jogging around the castle and drawing. She had matured a lot over the past year, but that didn't stop her feeling at a loss and having thoughts of Gina, everyday.

It had been eleven months, since she had seen her beloved Gina.

Her father had given her letter to the man on the roadside, a few months back and she hoped that Gina received it, see also had learned that Gina's mother was poorly and she told herself many times, that Gina was looking after her mother and that was the reason, she hadn't visited.

"Father has the tracker come back yet?" Emma asked, as she and David stood in the stables.

"No, it won't be long now" he replied, seeing to his horse.

"It has been two weeks" she mumbled.

"Things like this, take time, you have to be patient"

She nodded then said

"I am just glad mother agreed to it"

"I think she is concerned aswell, she knows Regina and her mother, visit at least once a year"

They then walked out of the stables, Emma tugging at the cloak, drapped around her.

"Father..." Emma whispered, seeing a man dressed in black leather, being escorted by two guards, towards them.

The man bowed his head, upon reaching them.

"Who is this?" David asked his guards.

"Excuse me your majesty, Princess, I am a deliverer from the Northern Kingdom, I come bearing a letter for Princess Emma.

"The Northern Kingdom?" David said, with a hint of surprise, in his voice.

"Who would write to me from the Northern Kingdom?" Emma asked, clutching her hands together, in surprise.

"I believe a woman, named Regina"

Emma stopped breathing momentarily, just staring at the youngish, blonde haired man.

The man held out the parchment.

"Thank you young man, does this require payment?" David asked.

"No, the woman had paid in full, before delivery" he smiled.

David looked totally dumfounded, what on earth, had Regina been up too!, he thought to himself.

"I better get back on the road, it has been an honor to meet you" he bowed again.

David nodded and watched the guards, escort the man away.

"Father..." Emma muttered, staring at the parchment in her hand.

"It's okay Emma, this is good news" he smiled.

She began to open it and said in a disbelieving tone

"She's in the Northern Kingdom! Really!"

Two minutes later, she was smiling to herself and her father waited patiently.

"She is okay" she said.

"And..." he crossed his arms.

"She misses me" she smiled widely at her father.

"And, what about this Northern Kingdom business?" he asked.

"She's an assistant, for a nobleman, she says (she looked back to the parchment) she's going to have a profession"

"Oh" was all he could say.

"She says she will write again soon...I must go tell mother" she said excitedly and ran off to find Snow, leaving David slightly confused, to what reason, Regina would be doing this, especially if she had left her mother and if he was honest with himself, he kind of felt like a father figure to Regina, he was concerned about her safety and he needed to know more.

* * *

_**So, I feel David is going to play a major part, in bringing these two back together. **_

_**Spoiler Alert - Regina and Emma will get there happy ending and your be pleased to know, nothing is going to happen with Neal :D  
**_

**Also thanks for reading, I appreciate it :D and a happy ending is only a couple of chapters away :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey, thank you all for your latest reviews, so glad you are enjoying the story so far, I just hope you'll like the rest of it too :)**

* * *

April

David had pondered for months on how to bring his daughter and Regina back together. He watched with happiness and sadness every time, his daughter received a new letter.

She had received four so far and with each, Emma beamed out such joy that her beloved was okay and writing to her.

David knew Regina would be returning home soon enough and he thought, now would be a good time to talk to his wife, if this was to happen, Snow had to be willing to accept and approve her daughters choice.

"You do know that Emma is wanting for Regina?" David suddenly said to his wife, in their bedchamber, as she climbed into bed.

Snow didn't catch the hidden meaning, but she looked to him with a frown.

"That may be a long wait" she replied, flatly.

"It doesn't matter, I think Emma would wait forever" he said softly.

"They do have a close bond" she said, still not picking up on David's hidden meaning.

David took a deep breath.

"Have you seen her with the letters?, I caught her the other day, asleep in the chair in the library, clutching one at her chest, I managed to loosen her grip, before she tore it to pieces and I know I shouldn't have, but I read it" he sighed.

"What did it say?" Snow asked curiously, rubbing her hands over her bed sheet.

"Just what she's told us and about this poem, from a book that we have in our library, that she has found a copy of"

"Oh, okay" Snow muttered, with a frown.

"She wrote it down...I found Emma with the book in her lap, whilst she was holding the letter"

"I don't understand" Snow said, confused and still not getting what her husband was saying.

He looked to Snow, knowing he would have to spell it out to her.

"That love poem, is how they feel about each other and I don't think, they are truly aware of their feelings towards each other"

"Your reading to much into it, why are you saying this now and not before?" Snow said, trying to ignore, what she had felt in the far reaches of her mind a long time ago.

"Well, our daughter is of age now and I feel it is the right time to address such matters, especially with Regina returning back home soon"

David then studied his wife's reaction, he could see her sudden discomfort and decided not to push it much further tonight, he sighed and got into bed, where he said goodnight and went to go to sleep, but Snow found herself restless and tossing and turning for most o the night.

* * *

The next day, Snow looked very tired and was a little cranky.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Emma asked, whilst eating her breakfast and looking at her mother, who was staring into her bowl.

"Nothing honey"

David glanced to her curiously, noting his wife's agitation.

"Okay, are we still going riding today father?" Emma asked.

"Yes, if you wish"

"I do, I love the outdoors" she muttered to herself.

David smiled.

And once they had finished their breakfast, they went to leave the hall and two guards approached them, with the usual deliverer, Emma beamed, while David glanced to Snow, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hello your majesties, Princess, I am glad to see you are all well, I come with a letter once more, for the Princess" he smiled widely at Emma.

"Is it from Regina" Emma said, in a high-pitched happy voice.

The man chuckled.

"Of course" he handed it to her.

"Is she well young man" David asked.

"I haven't seen her, but I hear many good things about her around the kingdom, she is certainly making a good impression"

Snow's mouth parted.

"She's special" Emma muttered, with a wide smile.

"Thank you young man" David said and the man bowed, before taking his leave.

Emma stared down at the letter.

"I shall go read this in the library, then we shall go riding, father is that okay?" she asked hopeful.

"That is fine" and with that she rushed off.

David turned to Snow.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes" she muttered, pulling at her dress, with a frown.

"Is this because of what I said last night?"

"No, I still think your reading too much into it"

David sighed, he realized she was in denial and when she's in denial, she is stubborn as hell and she needed time to get past it.

"Okay, well I better get the horses ready, so I will see you later on, I love you" he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss and she smiled.

Meanwhile in the library, Emma had sat herself down on the floor in the middle of the room , eagerly opening her latest letter, she had noticed each one was getting more mushier by the month, and as much as she loved it, she didn't want to get her hopes up, just in case she was reading too much into it and ended up getting her heart crushed.

* * *

_Dear Emma_

_I am another month closer to seeing you, oh, how I look forward to that day, where I can see your beautiful face and hear of your adventures._

_Your be pleased to know, That I have made a very good friend, who I have told endless stories about you too, which she finds sweet and wants to meet you.  
_

_I hope you're not causing too much trouble, for your parents, I can imagine you demanding to go on adventures and still prancing around with your father. You really can do anything you want Emma and I believe in you.  
_

_I hope your mother is not still pursuing the Neal thing, yes I remember and I will admit that the thought of you being with him, is not a nice feeling at all. So I will not dwell on it._

_And just so you know, I am not courting anyone and I will be anytime soon._

_Did I say I miss you yet? ha, seriously though, I do. I also miss your parents, they were always good to me, now I am older, I realize the generosity and warmth they allowed me and my mother to have with you all. They truly are remarkable and if anyone says anything bad about them, I shall put them in their place._

_Anyway, I better get some sleep, It is late and I have to meet a businessman in the morning, after I get this Letter sent to you._

_Much love, Gina X_

* * *

Emma smiled goofily to herself, she felt light and happy and loved and after a few more moments, she sighed and stood up and walked over to the book shelf, pulling the poem book out and placing the letter inside, so she could read it again, once she returned from riding.

An hour later, with Emma and David out-of-the-way, Snow wandered into the library,curiosity again was getting the better of her and she looked over the book shelfs, coming to the poem book, that David had mentioned, she paused for a moment, before pulling the book out, she opened the pages, to suddenly notice a letter folded up in one of the pages.

Shall I read it...she thought to herself.

It was Emma's personal letter, yet she felt a strong need to know what Regina had said, especially after what her husband had said, the previous night.

She walked over to the chair near the window and sat down, tapping her fingers on the page of the book, where the letter was. And moments later, the curiosity was too much and she read it.

A minute later a Gasp escaped her lips, had she really been so blind! or did she just mistake their close bond as friendship, when clearly it was much more.

And Regina expressing her gratitude about her and David, warmed her heart,. She then folded the letter and placed it back in the page and closed the book, taking it back over to where she got it. She then remembered a conversation, she had with Neal, recently, where she had asked him of his opinions of Emma and to which he replied, casually and slightly anxiously.

"She is nice, very pretty and...nice"

Snow sighed, realizing his words were pitiful against Regina's, he could never love her daughter like Regina does, she then wondered if the other letters Regina wrote were like this one, no wonder Emma beamed with such happiness every time she received one, she thought to herself.

She then made her way out of the library and towards her chamber, going over memories of Regina's visits and how they acted around each other and the more she remembered, the more she knew, that her daughter's heart, belonged to Regina.

* * *

Meanwhile in the North Kingdom, Regina and Archie had roamed around the kingdom, the last few months, with barley no troubles.

And with just over a month left of their contract, Regina was becoming the force to be reckoned with, Mr Gold had given her freedom to acquire other business contacts, due to learning of her persuasive talents, from associates.

She also made the odd friend, one of which she had spent a lot of time with over the last two months and quite often, the woman had listened to many heartfelt ramblings about the Princess and one night after one or two drinks, she had asked Regina bluntly, if Regina was in love with the Princess, to which Regina surprised herself and didn't deny it, in fact she was relieved to have someone to talk to about it and Katheryn was very understanding about it all.

She also wasn't sure if it was the effect of talking to Katheryn about Emma, that made her more daring in her letters, or that she was more outgoing than she once was, but either way, she embraced it and she always remembered what her mother had made her promise, many months ago, that she would tell Emma, before it was too late and now, she truly believed it could be sooner, than she realized.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Another longer chapter for you all :) and it's time for Regina to go back home, not her true home but that will be in the next chapter :D. **

**Thanks to everyone, who left the latest reviews, they made me smile :) and no, Snow won't do anything stupid, although she may say the odd stupid thing, but in this reality she is less of an idiot lol. Regina also won't be evil, unless something bad happened to Emma, but I couldn't do that, that would make me evil :/  
**

* * *

it was early evening, when David and Emma returned and Snow was pacing the hall.

"What's wrong?" David said, noticing his wife's state, as he entered the hall.

"Where's Emma?" she replied.

"She's gone to her room to change" he sighed and moved closer to her, so he was standing right in front of Snow.

"How could I have not seen it, they love each other, don't they!" Snow said softly, looking to David, who tilted his head.

"Yes, but I am glad you know, now"

"I realize now, I can't force her to be with Neal" she crossed her arms.

"It is the right thing to do"

There was a pause.

"I know" she replied, bringing her hand to her forehead, rubbing it, with her eyes closed, and after a moment she opened them and said

"This is bigger than us...one day she is going to be Queen, and will the Kingdom accept Regina?" she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Everyone trusts your decisions about whats best for the Kingdom honey, I also believe that almost everyone is aware, that same-sex relationships exist, there are no rules to say they can not get married either...(Snow nodded in agreement)...it's not like Regina is some random girl, she is Emma's best friend and Regina, is obviously making a name for herself in the North, how can the people not come to love her, when we have, they will see too"

Snow smiled.

"I want Emma to be happy" she said honestly.

"Me too"

suddenly Snow's eyes widened.

"Regina's mother...what will she say to this"

David chuckled.

"She knows"

Snow glared at him, before saying

"Am I the last to know?" she snapped, turning around and going to sit down, in one of the chairs.

"I believe its only me, you and Regina's mother that knows and...Graham"

"GRAHAM, how does he know?" she shook her head, in disbelief.

"You know Emma is fond of him and she admitted to him...that maybe she would marry Regina"

Snow's mouth dropped and she stared at her husband, before saying

"Why didn't you tell me, all of this before?"

"I...was going to tell you, but you were so determined with the Neal thing, then it just got harder to say anything, I didn't know what to do" he looked down sadly.

Snow sighed and glanced down, before looking back up at David, who was still looking downwards sadly.

"Maybe I did try to push Emma towards Neal, when obviously she does not wish it" she stood back up and slowly walked towards David and then said

"I realize now, that happy endings aren't always what were think they will be...but maybe, that's what makes them so special" she smiled.

David nodded with a smile.

"I think I am going to go to bed, it's been a long day"

"Okay"

"Were talk about this again soon, I have a lot of royal duties to attend too, over the next days"

"I understand, I shall follow you shortly" he replied and kissed her, before she left to go to their bedchamber.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma had made her way to the library, she was eager to read the letter once more and she settled on the chair, while she read it and smiled happily to herself.

David however was now pacing the hall, until Graham appeared and asked if David required anything.

"Parchment" he replied sternly.

"I will return shortly" he replied and hurried off, while David sat and pondered, if it was wise to send a letter to Regina, without telling his wife.

Graham returned moments later, and placed the parchment in front of him, with the other writing materials.

"Once I am finished, I shall need our tracker to deliver this to Regina's mother, in the west, he knows where she is"

Graham raised his eyebrows.

"May I speak freely?" he asked, looking down at David.

"You may"

"Are you doing something about the Emma and Regina's affection, for each other?"

"I believe so" he smiled.

"Does the Queen know?"

"Not of this, but she knows of their bond and accepts it"

"That is good news, (he smiled but then frowned) Emma longs for her so much, it has been hard to see at times"

There was a pause, while David looked at the blank parchment.

"It is partly my fault, I should have done something sooner" he sighed.

"The main thing is you're doing something about it now, before it's too late"

He nodded.

"I shall leave you to it" Graham muttered, turning away.

"I shall be outside the door" he added, walking away.

David then looked back down at the parchment, he was never that good at putting into words his feelings, but hoped the message would come across well.

_Dear Regina, I am writing to ask you and your mother to come see us at to the Royal Castle, as soon as possible. Emma is okay, but I feel she needs your help with something of great importance. I cannot say what it is, until you arrive, but I hope you will understand._

_Best wishes_

_King David_

He folded it up and sealed it, before standing and walking towards the door and opening it, to find Graham standing guard.

"you know what to do" he told Graham seriously, handing the letter to him.

"I do"

"Tell him to leave at first light"

Graham bowed his head and went off to find the royal tracker, who was seeing to his horse in the stables.

* * *

The following morning at Breakfast, Emma was in a happier mood, she always was, after receiving a letter from her beloved.

Snow and David shared knowing glances.

"I shall be attending important royal duties over the rest few days" Snow suddenly said, looking to Emma, who was daydreaming about Regina and smiling to herself.

"Huh?" she suddenly asked, realizing her mother had said something.

"I shall be attending to royal duties" her mother repeated, with a smirk.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't mean Neal will be visiting" she sighed.

"I thought you liked Neal" David teased.

Emma looked down sadly at her bowl.

Snow frowned before saying

"I have decided not to force you, to be around Neal, Emma"

Emma gaped and looked to her mother in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What's with the sudden change?" she asked curiously.

"I know it won't work, as you haven't changed your view on him"

Emma rolled her eyes and thought finally!

And after a moment, she tilted her head towards her mother and asked

"Please don't tell me there's another, you wish to marry me off too?"

David chuckled and thought, this one you will want to marry.

"Of course not, (she glared) I shall be too busy, attending to other matters"

"Good" Emma snapped, looking back down at her bowl and scooping the last of her breakfast on to her spoon and both her parents looked to each other with a smile.

* * *

May

It was time, for Regina to go back home, she was glad to be going home, to see her mother but she was also slightly sad to say goodbye to the people she had come to know, especially Katheryn.

She packed the last of her belongings, in her small basic room and then waited for Archie to return. He had gone to meet with Gold and while she waited, she found herself thinking of Emma, as was often the case.

She also wondered if the princess has received her latest letter, that she sent earlier in the month, she knew it was the last one the princess would receive from her, as she was going back home, but she also decided she needed to go and see Emma, as soon as possible and fulfil her promise, of telling the princess of her love for her, before it was truly to late.

25 minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Archie" Regina said, upon opening the door.

"Hello, you ready to go?"

"Yes, how did the meeting go?" she asked curiously, as she allowed him to enter the room.

"Better than I imagined, I have been given another contact, I come back in September and I am not sure if you will be pleased about this, but Gold wishes you to return aswell, to work with me once more, as an equal partner, it is a great opportunity, but I feel your heart lies else where" he gave a sly look, as she was fiddling with a handle on the bag, on her bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she muttered with a smirk.

"Shall I remind you, of that night I found out, where your heart lies?" he said, stepping to the small window of the room.

* * *

**Flashback - late April -**

It was nearly midnight and Katheryn and Regina were shuffling towards Regina's room, holding on to each other for balance and they were chuckling at nothing.

They had spent all evening in the tavern, next to where Regina was staying and they had been telling each other stories, of the past and their future wishes, they even had two slightly drunken noblemen, try to buy them drinks and Regina had said

"You must know, I am taken...(she smiled smugly) my beloved is waiting for me, least I hope she's waiting for me, oh god, (she looked slightly panicked at Katheryn) what if her mother makes her marry that...that no good, that not good enough... to even look at her...boy"

Katheryn patted her hand.

"I am sure, your beloved will not allow that to happen"

"She said she only see's him as friend... she told me, I know when she's lying and she knows when I lie" she leaned back onto the seat.

"Your meant to be" Katheryn replied, nudging Regina lightly and resting her head on the brunettes shoulder, While the two men were gaping at them.

Archie then suddenly came over, to make sure the girls were okay and he heard one nobleman say

"So, your into chicks, but what about you blonde" he looked to Katheryn.

"I am taken too, by a wonderful man" she smiled and Archie smirked, but then he realized, what the nobleman had said to Regina and it all became clear, like a lightening bolt from the sky, had just hit him.

"EMMA" he said, without thinking and everyone looked to him and Regina grinned widely, thinking of her beloved.

"Who are you?" one nobleman suddenly said

"That's none of your business, you need to leave my friends alone now" he said seriously.

the two men then looked to each other and realized they weren't going to get anywhere, so they just huffed and walked off back towards the bar.

Archie sat opposite the girls who were just smiling at him.

"I think you two have had enough for tonight, I promised your mother I would look out for you" he stared at Regina.

"You need to loosen up" Regina teased.

"I am loose Regina (he smirked) and why didn't you tell me before, that you were into the Princess"

she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't" she said.

"I should have known, she's all you really talk about and you send her letters, that cost most of your income"

"Oh god" she muttered, putting her head on the table.

"He was going to find out soon enough" Katheryn teased.

"But he is going to want me to discuss my feelings, I swear he should have been one of those therapists, of something"

"You love talking about her though, so it should be easy enough"

"Regina leaned into Katheryn.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Its true, you can drive him mad, with Emma this, Emma that" she chuckled.

"I am not that bad...am I?"

"You're in loveeee" Katheryn teased and Archie shook his head in amusement.

"Come on you two, you need to get some sleep" Archie said seriously.

"Alright, Alright" Regina muttered, going to stand and feeling unsteady on her feet.

"il make sure you get to your room, I don't want you wondering off and your mother finding out, that you disappeared or something" he said, watching both girls holding on to each other for support.

They then slowly shuffled out of the Tavern and then towards Regina's room and Archie waited until they were in Regina's room, until he went back downstairs.

The girls then shuffled over to the bed, where Kathryn fell on to the bed and mumbled

"This was the best night" before she fell fast asleep and Regina just slumped herself on the floor. staring at the wall in front of her, thinking how much she loved, the stupid prancing, blonde princess and how she was going to kiss her, at every opportunity she got, if the princess would have her.

And eight hours later, that's where she woke up, on the floor, still in the same clothes as the previous night and Katheryn snoring loudly on the bed.

**\- Flashback end -  
**

"No, I do not need reminding of that, thank you very much" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, but what will you do? will you come back here?"

"I don't know, (she sighed and looked down sadly) it all depends on..."

He nodded in understanding, before saying

"Well, let's go home and see what happens"

She then smiled, picked up her bag and Archie helped her with the other bag and they left, for their home in the West.

* * *

Back at the Royal castle

David had been restless, it was ever since the tracker returned last month, saying the letter was given to Regina's mother, who was very pleased to receive it.

David had told Snow, what he had done soon after, which she was surprised about and made her husband, promise to tell her everything he was going to do from now on.

Emma had also noticed her father was not his usual self, she had asked him many a time, if he was okay and wondered if he was keeping something from her.

"Emma, honey I have noticed you have spent more time in the library over the past month" he said, as they stood in the stables.

"Have I?" Emma replied, dumbly, of course she knew, she had practically been living in there over the past month, looking in the books and writing on parchment.

"I know your mother has been very busy lately, but I don't want you to feel isolated" he said softly.

"I am okay father, its just...Regina shall be coming home soon and.." she trailed off looking to the ground.

"and?" her father asked curiously.

"The library is kind of..our room, I feel closer to her, there" she rubbed the back of her neck, not looking at her father and a blush appearing on her cheek.

"I see" he smiled.

"You do know you can talk about anything to me, you can talk to me, about Regina" he said, slowly and softly.

"I..know" she replied, wondering if he knew how she felt about Regina, but she soon pushed the thought away, as there was no way he could know.

They then exited the stables and Emma pulled her cloak around her, it was a cold day for may, she thought.

"Princess" Graham called out, as he came to stand in front of her and David.

"A man came, with this for you" he handed her a letter.

"Did he not want to deliver it himself" David asked.

"He said he was running late on his deliveries"

David shook his head, while Emma smiled widely, looking down at the neat script.

"I shall go read this in the library" she declared.

"As always" her father teased and Emma rolled her eyes and hurried off, leaving her father and Graham lightly chuckling and convinced Emma was going to be beaming for days.

Minutes later, Emma was sat in the middle of the library, she stared down at the writing, rubbing her hand over it and closing her eyes, she tried to calm her racing heart, before taking a deep breath, then opened her eyes, opening the letter.

* * *

Dear Emma

I hope you are well my love, That your happy and are enjoying life at the Castle, I still often wonder if your still prancing around and you must be a good horse rider now. I have been very busy lately but everything is going better than I could have imagined.

You should see the North Kingdom Emma, It has many beautiful spots, I visited an area just outside the town recently, it reminded me of where you are, a beautiful place, lots of green and when I went into a small area of people and buildings, I saw some Lilies and I will admit my heart swelled, because they reminded me of you and the place felt like I was returning home, but it wasn't and that was kind of sad, but maybe one day I shall be able to show you that place.

I also want you to know, I miss you and I think of you, Katheryn often tells me to shut up about talking about you, that's kind of embarrassing to admit, I know, but I don't care, not anymore. I have become more open about my feelings have you noticed? Maybe what I have written in my letters to you have shown that?

Maybe its because I have seen so much over the last six months, that it has made me realize I shouldn't guard my feelings and I am trying to be more open and I think I am.

Your be pleased to know I am thinking of visiting you in June hopefully. I must see you, I have many things to tell you. Do you still read that poem book? I know most of it by heart and I hope when I visit you will tell me why you like that poem so much, you know the one I am talking about and don't go to roll your eyes dear, you know I will keep asking.

This will be my last letter I send you, as hopefully next month I shall see your beautiful face and actually be talking with you.

I better go get some sleep, another early start tomorrow. Take care my love. Much Love Gina X

* * *

Emma sat still, unconscious tears running down her cheeks, she didn't hear her father walking into the library, until he knelt in front of her and saw tear trails down her cheeks.

"Is everything okay? has something happened?" he asked was concern.

"Everything is okay (she sniffled) why...why have you come in here?" she asked.

"I wanted to hear of Regina's news, if she's doing okay" he smiled.

"Oh" Emma cleared her throat and glanced back down at the writing.

David waited patiently.

"She is good, um...(she sniffed) here read for yourself" she went to hand the letter to him and he looked to her in surprise.

"You want me to read it? are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I want your opinion about something, I will ask once you finish reading it" she said softly.

"Okay" he glanced down and began to read and once he finished, he had a smile across his face and he looked to Emma, who had glazed eyes and was holding her hands together in her lap.

"What do you think about what she wrote?" Emma asked, unsure.

"It's wonderful Emma, she obviously cares about you deeply"

Emma started to blush slightly.

"Do...Do you think she, um..." she looked down, biting her lip.

David cleared his throat.

"It certainly seems that Regina is being more open with her feelings, which is a good thing, don't you think?" he asked Emma and she looked back to him and smiled.

"It is, I always knew...that she had a big heart"

"She writes to you as if...your her love" he said quickly.

Emma's eyes widened, she had thought that also, but dared not hope too much.

"Were best friends" she replied, taking the letter back and she started analyzing the letter again, to convince herself, that it was beyond doubt, that Regina loved her.

David sighed inwardly.

"Il see you at dinner" he said, standing back up and left Emma, going over and over the letter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello everyone :D this chapter is all about coming home, for Regina it's literally coming home to two places, but only one is her Real home.  
**

****I am also going to try and finish this story, by the end of this weekend, possibly 2 more chapters after this one.  
****

* * *

When Regina walked through the tavern door, of her home in the West kingdom, it was empty.,which was unusual for mid afternoon, but she took no notice as she was so overwhelmed with happiness, at seeing her mother, who was looking back at her with a wide smile and was just as happy to see her.

"Mother" Regina said, rushing towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Re-gina, I have missed you so"

Archie then walked in, carrying a bag of Regina's.

"Hello everyone" he said, greeting his old friend, Regina's uncle and Regina then released her mother.

"Look at you, you've tied your hair up" her mother said.

"Do you like it, mother? she smiled sweetly.

"I do"

Regina chuckled.

"I was so worried when you left, but seeing you now, eases my mind a great deal, did everything go well?"

Archie had come to stand next to Regina and he said

"Very well, we have been offered another contract, but I think Regina's heart, lies with a certain princess" he smiled at Regina, who rolled her eyes.

"He knows" her mother said with a smile.

"Yes mother, he found out one unfortunate evening, when I was talking with Kathryn" she smirked.

He chuckled before saying

"I have a few things to do now, but I shall come back within the next month" he looked sideways sadly and motioned to leave.

"Thanks for everything Archie" Regina said.

"No, thank you, I don't think I would have been offered another contact, if it wasn't for you"

Regina shook her head and stepped forward and hugged him.

"I will see you soon" she said, before releasing him and he was slightly choked up, that Regina had hugged him and he nodded and went to leave.

* * *

Hours later, after Regina had told of her travels to her mother and of her letter's to Emma. she sat in her room, looking around.

Nothing had changed she thought to herself, but she knew, she had changed.

Suddenly Tinkerbell burst into the room, causing Regina to jump off the bed.

"REGINA" the blonde shouted and she engulfed her with a hug and Regina smiled and hugged her back.

"It feels like a year since I've seen you" Tinkerbell said, pulling back and looking Regina over.

"You look different, you;ve done something with your hair"

Regina sighed.

"It suits you, brings out your eyes more" Tinkerbell muttered.

"Thanks, and you haven't changed I see" she smirked.

Tinkerbell shrugged and they sat on the bed, in silence for a moment.

"You must tell me about your adventure" Tinkerbell asked, taking Regina's hands in her own.

"I will, can I tell you tomorrow" she squeezed the blondes hands softly.

"Sure" she said, glancing to the floor.

"How about we go out tomorrow, I shall buy you something"

Tinkerbell looked up at the brunette with wide-eyes then said

"I shall look forward to it" she grinned.

Meanwhile Regina's mother was in her room, looking over the letter from the Royal Castle and she decided she would give it to her daughter, in a couple of days, she knew it was selfish to keep this from her for now, but she had just got her daughter back and wanted to spend time with her before everything become about Emma.

* * *

The following day, Tinkerbell and Regina were walking through the alley.

"It wasn't changed at all" Regina said and she sighed, looking up to see a gathering of clouds, floating by in the sky.

"Never does" Tinkerbell replied, stopping to look at a green pixie dress, she had admired the previous week.

"Is this, what you would like?" Regina asked softly, gesturing towards the dress.

"It is too expensive Regina"the blonde muttered, looking down sadly.

Regina frowned momentarily before saying

"It is yours now" and Tinkerbell's mouth gaped.

Regina smiled and paid the man for the dress, before looking to Tinkerbell and she saw the blondes watering eyes. Regina didn't think, she ever seen Tinkerbell like this before and it warmed her heart.

"Regina, I can't believe it" the blonde said, staring at the dress.

"Well believe it" Regina smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"I managed to save a little, even with the cost of those letters, I sent Emma" she replied.

"You sent letters to Emma?" the blonde stuttered, Regina covered her mouth but then nodded and they then walked in silence for a couple of minutes, watching people pass them by until Tinkerbell blurted out

"I know that she's the one, your love"

"Oh?" Regina replied, glancing sideways to see the blonde smiling at her.

"How do you know that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Robin told me, but I actually wasn't surprised, I knew there must be someone else, I should of known it was was her though... because you talked about her a lot and stuff" she then pulled the dress closer to her chest, as they were getting closer to home.

Regina took a deep breath "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, of course, do you think she feels the same?"

Regina sighed and paused in front of the Tavern "I hope so"

They then went inside, where Tinkerbell showed off her dress and Regina's aunt and uncle hugged Regina and they all thanked her.

And two minutes later her mother whispered "You did a really nice thing there" as she stood next to Regina, as they watched Tinkerbell fussing over her new dress, to her mother.

"It was nothing mother, I saw her face upon looking at that dress and I knew it would bring her happiness, she has had little of that"

Regina's mother nodded in agreement and thought it was time to tell Regina of the letter.

"I think you should come upstairs dear, I have something for you"

Regina tilted her head and nodded and they disappeared upstairs, into Regina's mother bedroom, where she took a letter out of the draw and sat on her bed next to Regina, who looked at her curiously.

"About a month ago, a man came here from the Royal Castle, he said he was a tracker and was told to deliver this (she looked to the letter) I have read it and now you can"

Regina gulped "is…is everything okay" she asked, taking the letter in her hand.

"Yes"

Regina then relaxed a little and moments later she said

"David wants us to visit" she smiled but then a moment later, she was panicking.

"Snows marrying her off to Neal...I just now it, that's the important thing.. to help her with...oh God's" she started to cry and her mother hugged her.

"No, surely not dear, your thinking the worst"

Regina sobbed.

"Come now, everything will be fine, we shall go see and everything will be fine" she brushed her hand over Regina's hair.

"I can't, I can't Mother... not if she's marrying that…that"

Her mother sighed.

"Do you remember what you promised me, six months ago?" she said firmly.

"Yes I know, but..."

"Even if, she was marrying this boy, don't you think you should tell her how you feel, before that happens, before it's too late"

Regina wiped her tears "I don't think I'm strong enough'

"Did you think you were strong enough, to do what you did over the last six months?"

"I had my doubts" Regina sighed.

"But you did it"

Regina then smiled and muttered "yeah I did"

* * *

For the couple of days, Regina trolled the streets for something to wear, to the Castle.

"This one" her mother said, holding up a red dress.

"NO! the color is wrong, I'm not going to a party" She sassed and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"I need something that says, elegant noblewoman"

"Your really going to ask Snow and David for approval aren't you" her mother said, shaking her head, in amusement.

"That's what any man must do, if he wishes to court the princess" she muttered, so no one else would hear.

"But you're not a man, Regina" her mother said seriously, as she glanced around at people walking by.

"Preciously...that's why it's even more important, that I don't dress in rags"

"I don't think they will care what you wear, dear and it truly doesn't matter, its whats on the inside that counts and they know you already"

Regina pouted her lips, considering her mothers words and after a few moments.

"Your right, I won't find anything anyway, Il just wear something, from my wardrobe"

Her mother nodded.

"Great idea..now lets so home, its starting to get cold" she then took Regina's arm and they walked back to the Tavern.

* * *

Five days later, Archie re-appeared, earlier than expected.

"Regina" he said, noticing she was helping out in the bar, like she had many months ago.

"Archie, we wasn't expecting you back so soon" she smiled.

"I know, but I couldn't keep away" he chuckled, taking a sat the bar, it was early evening and the Tavern only had a few customers.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"She's upstairs"

He looked down sadly.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a thing for my mother" Regina teased.

"Don't be silly, Regina" he smiled "Anyway, I am here to find out when your going to see Emma" he leaned on bar and Regina sighed.

"Once we have someone to take us to the Castle, I have asked around, but no one is going that way, or wishes to take us"

Archie scoffed.

"Why didn't you ask me before?"

Regina gaped at him for a few moments, before softly saying

"You have already done so much, I can't ask you too" she said sincerely.

Archie stared at her for a moment.

"Really Regina! You have done just as much for me, you got me another contract"

"That's going a bit far"

Archie frowned.

"I would like too do this and maybe I could meet this woman, who has you completely under her spell"

"Stop it" Regina warned playfully, while a blush started to appear in her cheeks.

"Only if I can escort you and your mother to the Royal Castle" he replied seriously.

And after a moment, Regina nodded and continued to tell him of the letter she had received, while she poured him a drink.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later, that they were travelling East, towards the Castle.

Regina was more anxious, than she had ever been in her life and her mother sat next to her in the carriage, trying to reassure her, but she was overwhelmed with the thought, of seeing her beloved and was finding it hard to control her raging emotions and thoughts.

It was, 10.03am on June 12th, when Regina, her mother and Archie stepped out of the carriage and she stared across at the Castle, gripping her hands together, with a mixture of happiness and fear.

"At least, the weather is fine" Archie said.

"Yes that is true...are you okay dear?" Regina's mother asked her daughter, staring at her intently.

"I think so" she replied.

Suddenly two guards approached.

"May We help you?" One asked.

"Hello, We are long time friends of the Royal Family, this is my daughter Regina" she smiled at the guards, who suddenly looked to one another, then back at Regina in surprise.

Regina now felt even more uncertain.

"Your Regina" One guard muttered and the other nudged him, in the chest.

Unknown to Regina and her mother, there had been gossip around the Castle for the past months, about Emma's affections towards her best friend, the letters and overheard conversations, had sparked their gossiping and most of the staff had become aware of it.

"I shall escort you inside" One guard said and the other said

"I shall lead your driver round to unload your belongings"

They nodded and followed the older guard and once they got closer to the Castle doors, Regina was looking around, taking in, everything she had came to love, it hadn't changed and she was thankful, that it hadn't.

As they had walked inside, the guard escorted them to the hall and told them to wait.

Regina slowly walked around, remembering the Christmas meal and Emma's sixteenth birthday. Her mother watched her intently and Archie just gaped at the room.

Regina swallowed thickly.

"We are here, mother" she stuttered.

"Yes dear, please don't worry, I promise whatever happens, I will be here"

"Thank you mother, I find it hard to believe that I have dealt with difficult businessmen and drunken idiots, but I am anxious about talking to Snow and David and Emma, who I have known for years, it's ridiculous " she frowned.

"This is really important to you, that is why dear" she went to take Regina's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

10.44am

The door opened and Regina thought, if this is Emma, I don't know what I shall do...but it was Graham.

"Oh my god, it is you" he said, walking towards her, his hands out.

"Graham" she smiled.

"You look amazing Regina, Emma is going to be so pleased to see you" he said.

She tilted her head, coyly.

"I heard the guards say you were here, and I had to come see for myself" he quickly said.

"Why do the guards seem so excited that I am here?, I don't understand" she said, searching his face for an answer.

"You will soon, I promise" he smirked.

She shook her head, in confusion and Graham turned and welcomed her mother, before rushing off, where he found Snow coming towards him.

"My Queen" he said slightly out of breath.

Snow looked at him strangely.

"Have you been informed of our visitors?" he asked eagerly.

"No, I have just come from my chamber" she replied.

Graham grinned.

"She is here, my Queen, Regina is here"

Snow put her hands together and smiled widely.

"Where she is Graham?"

"The hall, with her mother and a nobleman"

Snow then patted down her dress and started to make her way to the hall.

* * *

Minutes later, the door opened and Regina held her breath, wondering if it was Emma, but Snow glided in and Graham shut the door behind her.

Regina froze, while her mother was the first to greet Snow.

"It is so good to see you, my Queen" she said, curtsying in front of her.

"And you, I take it you are well, I was worried to hear of your illness, a while back" she said softly.

"I am well and yes it was a rough couple of months, but I am fully recovered" she grinned.

"That is wonderful" snow said softly and glanced sideways, noticing a slightly nervous Archie.

"Oh, forgive me, this is our good friend Archie Hooper, he brought us here and worked with Regina, in the North Kingdom"

"Hello" he said and bowed.

"Hello Mr Hooper, I must thank you, for bringing our dear friends here"

"It was my pleasure" he smiled.

Snow then glanced beyond Regina's mother and noticed Regina standing there, fiddling with her hands, by her waist, but trying to look confident.

However, Snow saw right through it, she saw the Regina, the one she knew well, looking back at her and she thought of what Regina had wrote in one of her letters about her and David and it warmed her heart.

Regina didn't move, she felt she couldn't move, she just stared at Snow, who stepped forward.

"Regina" Snow said softly.

"Hello" she wanted to say more, she wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"You have grown so and you look so well, I imagine you have many stories to tell, of your time in the North?" Snow asked.

"Thank you, (she glanced down and looked back up, telling herself to stop being an idiot and speak) I will be more than happy, to tell you of my time there" she smiled.

"I shall look forward to it"

There was a slight pause.

"I...I I would like to ask you and David something, before I see Emma if that's okay" she still fiddled with her hands and Snow looked to them, she had seen Regina do this many times in the past, when she was anxious or nervous.

"Of course" she smiled sweetly.

Suddenly the Door opened once more, with more force than was needed and David bounded in, he had been in the stable when a guard had told him of Regina's arrival, he immediately told the guard to tend to the horse and hurried off, straight to the hall.

He glanced around the Room, before setting his sight on Regina, who looked like a deer in headlights, staring at him.

He smiled widely.

"REGINA" he said, walking towards her, arms open to hug her and she didn't think, she had ever seen him so happy, to see her, before.

He hugged her and everyone chuckled at his, over done hug.

"Your killing me here" Regina muttered, feeling him tighten his grip and he pulled back.

"Sorry, It's just I am so happy, that you are here, Emma is going to be so happy" he beamed.

Regina started to blush and everyone chuckled once more.

"I am happy to see you too, David" she said honestly, smiling at him and then smiling at Snow.

David then turned and saw Regina's mother, he walked towards her.

"I am glad to see you too, are you well?"

"Thank you David, I am glad to see your still you and yes I am well"

Archie laughed and David glanced to him, curiously.

"This is Archie Hooper, he is a family friend, he brought us here and was with Regina, in the North"

David's eyes widened.

"It is good to finally put a face to the unknown man, who has looked after Regina, in the North Kingdom"

Archie nodded his head.

Regina then suddenly spoke again, with a slight unease in her voice, as she looked to David then Snow.

"I…you said in your letter it is of importance, that we come to the castle, may I ask what the occasion is?"

please don't say a wedding, please don't say a wedding, she recited in her head.

"Yes, we wish to ask you, if your consider living back here, at the Royal Castle" Snow asked.

Regina gaped.

"Why?" she asked.

"Emma has missed you being here, terribly, we have missed having you here, you will be allowed to do as you wish, of course "

Regina blinked a few times.

"I never expected..I thought you were going to say, that you were marrying Emma off, to Neal and there's no way I…" she trailed off, realizing where she was going and Emma's parents stared at her.

Regina then coughed lightly and stood straight, she wanted to fold her arms but fought the urge, it wouldn't look right, asking to court their daughter, with crossed arms, she thought.

"Are you okay Regina?" David asked and she took a deep breath and nodded before saying

"I wish to ask, both of your approval and blessing..." she held her breath and closed her eyes briefly, but she didn't get to say it, because snow interrupted her.

"Yes Regina, you have it"

Regina, her mother and Archie all stared at Snow.

"But you don't know, what I was going to say" Regina said, suddenly looking confused.

"We do, we have seen the letters, we know of your affection towards Emma" Snow said.

"And you are okay with it?" Regina said, dumfounded.

"We are" David nodded.

"I don't understand" Regina said, as her mother walked the short distance to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We all know dear and it was just about timing, which wasn't helped by my illness and then you wanted to go north, so you could offer something, be worthy"

Snow and David stared at each other in surprise, before Snow said "you wanted to prove yourself to us" and Regina let of a nervous chuckle.

"You said once, you couldn't have Emma marry someone of no profession, I kind of took it to heart, because I think a lot of you both I also wanted Emma to be proud of me, but I am glad I went to the North. I have learned and gained much, from the experience" she smiled at Snow, who saw nothing but sincerity in the brunettes eyes.

Snow then shook her head lightly and stepped closer to Regina, coming to stand two feet in front of her.

"I know I said those things, but looking back (she sighed and glanced to David then back to Regina) those words were foolish, because Emma should be with the person that she loves and not, by how noble someone is"

Regina's eyes watered and she smiled widely.

"This means so much to me, that I have your blessing"

Snow stepped forward and hugged Regina, who was shocked, because snow had only ever hugged her twice, in her life and this was the third, but she expected it willingly.

"We can think of no one that truly loves our daughter or would love our daughter as you do, we know you would do anything for her"

A moment later, Snow pulled back and Regina had a unconscious tear running down her cheek and she muttered

"All I need to know now, is if Emma feels the same"

"We all think she does" Snow replied softly, knowing Regina needed some reassurance.

Regina gave a small smile and gained more hope than ever before, see then took a deep breath and walked over to the door, glancing back at everyone, who were watching her.

"I will see you all later"

"Everything will be fine" Her mother replied.

And with that Regina walked out of the room, but then paused, she didn't know where the blonde was, but she didn't want to go back and ask, that would be a bit embarrassing, so she walked off to the first place that came to mind, where she felt a pull too...the library.

Emma had been in the library, since after breakfast, she had sat herself in the middle of the room for a while, just looking around and after a while, she thought she could feel a shift in the air, she looked out to see if there was storm clouds approaching, but the sky was clear, she then stood up, going over to the book shelf and pulled the poem book out, she ran her hand over the front cover, while closing her eyes, thinking of her beloved.

She then held the book close to her chest and turned, walking back to the middle of the room, where she heard footsteps approaching, she turned to face the door, thinking it would be one of her parents, checking up on her, but she noticed a shadow, pause at the slightly open door, she unconsciously gripped the book tighter to her chest, waiting...waiting for the door to open.

Regina paused upon reaching the slightly open door, her heart was thudding in her chest, she looked left and right, noticing she was the only one there.

She then closed her eyes, she was going to see her love and that thought alone, made her instinctively reach out and push the door open...and there she was, her Emma, standing there, facing her, wearing a loose white top, her loose blonde curled hair draped upon it and she was wearing pants and boots and those beautiful emerald eyes, were staring back into her, burning in to her, she held her breath, she had never felt such happiness as this moment had brought and then...

* * *

**Sorry everyone for that ending, but I thought it was a good cliffhanger, thanks for reading.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I hope you all like fluff.**

* * *

Emma heaved in disbelief, thinking she must be in a wonderful dream and Regina felt an almighty ache, within her chest.

She took a step towards the blonde, feeling an intense pull, she took another step and another, until they were mere inches, from each other.

Emma never broke her gaze from Gina, as she still gripped the book tight to her chest. Was she imagining this?, her best friend standing in front of her, looking at her with pure adoration and love, she began to tremble.

Regina brought her hand up and cupped the blondes face, touching warm skin, tenderly.

Emma's eyes widened, she could literally feel her heart in her chest and then she knew, this was real.

A sob of joy escaped her mouth, as she smiled widely.

"Oh, Em-ma" Regina breathed in a whisper, as she put her hand, through Emma's golden hair and losing herself in emerald eyes.

Emma thought she might faint, at hearing Gina's voice again, saying her name, so meaningfully.

"You're here Gina" she whispered back "I have longed for this day" a tear, trailed down her flushed cheek and Regina brought her hand to wipe it away. Emma closed her eyes, leaning slightly into the brunettes hand.

"I am so sorry" Gina whispered, pulling her hand away, because she felt it begin to shake.

"For what?" Emma replied, softly, quickly putting the book on the floor, without breaking her gaze from the brunette and then, she took Gina's hands and pulled them, into her own and laced them together.

Gina's breath hitched at their entwined hands and she willed for her hands, to stay still.

"For.. not coming back sooner"she glanced down, at their joined hands.

"All that matters is your here now" Emma replied, with a goofy smile.

Regina looked back up, seeing Emma's painfully happy face.

Emma then bit her lip.

"I have missed you so much, Gina" she said meaningfully, her eyes glazed and filled with emotion and she felt, no such joy as this day, had brought her, seeing her best friend again and now wanting, so desperately to embrace her.

"As have I" Gina replied, getting lost once more, in everything Emma.

Emma glanced to full lips and back up to brown eyes.

She squeezed Gina's hand and brought regina's left hand to her chest, laying her hand flat, over where her heart was and Gina held her breath.

"Can you feel that?" She asked, Regina looked at her hand, open-mouthed. she could feel a thumping upon her hand.

Gina started breathing quicker and her eyes darting between. her hand on Emma's chest and Emma's face.

"Yes, I feel it" she replied weakly, her own heart beating frantically.

"Your letters were beautiful" the blonde whispered, staring at Gina, with adoring eyes.

Regina tilted her head, a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

"I am glad you liked them..my love" she looked back at her hand, still sprayed on Emma's chest and the blondes hands pressing upon them.

"I more than liked them Gina" she seriously said.

"I had hoped you would realize, my love" She said, as she felt Emma's heart seemingly, thud harder.

Oh my god she just called me her love twice, within moments of each other, Emma thought, excitedly, in her mind and she began to sob, with joy once more and Regina took her hand away from Emma's chest and pulled her into an embrace.

"It is overwhelming... I know" She whispered next to Emma's ear, and she could smell a fruity shampoo, in the blondes hair and she inhaled it willingly.

Emma closed her eyes and cherished the feel of her beloved against her, it felt so right and she never wanted to let go.

They stayed like this for many minutes, before Regina pulled back.

* * *

"Shall we sit, I fear I shall fall... if I don't" she smiled.

Emma nodded and they sat in the middle of the room, Regina reaching for the blondes hands and holding them in her own, while staring lovingly at the blonde and taking no notice of their surroundings.

Emma breathed in deeply, watching Regina go doe eyed.

"Tell me how you have been, of what you have been up too? is your mother here?" Emma asked, feeling Gina's warmth radiate through her hands and into her whole body, it was an exhilarating feeling.

Gina squeezed her hand lightly.

"She is and I will, but first, I want to know, what you have done, how you have been, I know nothing" her eyes darted from Emma's eyes to her mouth and repeated again.

Emma chuckled at her beloveds eagerness to know everything she had missed and then she told her, of her adventures into the forest, which were not eventful but gave her freedom and she told of her royal learning and that she had taken up running, in the summer months aswell as her much improved prancing, which made her smirk at Gina, who let out a her own chuckle and Emma swooned, she loved that laugh, oh how she had missed it.

"Oh Em-ma" Gina said, sweetly and they sat in silence for a minute, hand in hand, looking at each other, reveling in being together again.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma muttered.

Regina shook her head amusingly.

"I was thinking, of how wonderful you are" she glanced to their still joined hands and rubbed her thumb over a part of the blondes warm flesh.

Emma closed her eyes briefly in happiness.

* * *

They then spent the next few hours in longing conversation, both were amazed, at how easy it was, to slip back into what used to be, the only difference being, that their emotions were sky-high and Gina was seemingly more open, more confident, more kind, more everything and Emma found this, very attractive and profound, it made her soul shake.

She suddenly found herself staring more at full lips. The air was thickening between them. They didn't notice the door open.

Snow cleared her throat, noticing both girls sitting upon the floor, she couldn't see Regina's face, but she could see how Emma was looking at Gina and it pleased her greatly.

"Girls" Snow said, causing Gina to jump and quickly stand, looking to Snow in surprise and a daze.

Snow smiled sweetly.

"It is time for lunch, or would you rather eat later?" she asked, looking between them both.

"Are you hungry Gina?" Emma asked.

"A little"

She smiled, taking Gina's hand and pulling her out of the library and towards the hall.

Once they entered the hall, everyone was waiting for Snow to return and they smiled at seeing Gina and Emma return with her.

Emma spotted Regina's mother and excitedly went to her and gave her a hug.

"Emma" she said, as Emma pulled back with a glaze in her eyes.

"I am happy to see you" Emma said.

"As am I, you have gotten tall"

"I am slightly taller than Gina now" Emma replied with a chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes.

She then noticed a man standing behind, that she did not recognize.

Regina's mother glanced round.

"This is Archie, he is the one who was working with Regina, in the North, dear, his a dear family friend" she said softly.

Emma's eyes widened, Gina had mentioned him, in her letters.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Hello Archie" she said and he bowed his head.

"Hello Princess, it is wonderful to finally meet you, after Regina's constant talk of you" he chuckled.

Regina glared at him.

Emma gaped and looked to Gina, noticing her glare.

"It's okay Gina, I talked about you a lot too"

Gina relaxed slightly, feeling a burst of heat come over her, at Emma's confession.

* * *

"Lets all take a seat and have lunch" David then declared and they all took their seats. Snow at the head of the table, David next to her, Emma on her other side to her, Regina next to Emma and opposite Regina was her mother then Archie, next to Gina's mother.

They sat in silence for a moment, everyone coyly sneaking glances at the two girls, who were smirking and smiling, looking down at their plates.

"So, have you both been catching up on what you both have been up too?" David asked.

Emma chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I told of our journeys, into the forest" she smiled.

He nodded, wanting to know more.

Emma then looked to Archie, who was admiring the china and she smirked and then she looked to Regina's mother, who was happily fiddling with a napkin.

"Um, how is everything back at the Tavern?" Emma asked her.

She glanced up at Emma and everyone was now listening and watching.

"Things are good, Thank you Emma, how nice of you to ask" she smiled.

Emma nodded.

A further fifteen minutes later, Snow was chattering away to everyone, but also keeping an eye on her daughter and Gina, Who seemed to be in a world of their own.

Gina was deep in thought and looking at her plate, while Emma was looking sideways at her, she looked down to see Gina's loose hand hanging down. She bit her lip, before reaching out and taking it in her own and their hands hanged there.

Regina held her breath, feeling a warm hand slide into her own, she quickly looked down and then looked to Emma, who gave a sly smile and she looked over to her mother, while giving Gina's hand a squeeze.

Gina's face softened, her heart swelled within her chest, as she kept her gaze on the blonde, next to her.

* * *

A further five minutes later, Emma asked if she and Regina, could be excused to wonder the garden.

Snow agreed happily and once they left, Snow shook her head.

"Did you see them holding hands under the table?, how sweet" Regina's mother said.

Archie and David chuckled.

"I believe they are getting to know each other, once more" Archie said.

"Yes, It is also clear, that they love each other" Regina's mother said.

"But they haven't expressed it to one another yet" David muttered.

Snow frowned.

"We need to be patient, it will come, they have just been reunited" Snow replied, standing up. Then adding

"I suggest me also take to the garden, but keep our distance"

Everyone else stood up and nodded in agreement, all eager to see events unfold.

* * *

Emma and Gina entered the Gardens, walking slowly.

"I am glad to see that everything is basically the same" Gina said softly, looking to Emma next to her, on her right, she was looking ahead.

"Yes, same old castle" Emma muttered, before feeling the need to hold Gina's hand, once more, she then spent a further minute, pondering on it, but felt a hand grab her own and she gaped in surprise at Gina, who smiled widely.

How did she know, Emma thought, before saying

"Um, when you returned to the Tavern, did you see Robin at all?"

Gina frowned.

"No, apparently his moved further west, into the forest"

"Oh" she looked to the ground, as they still walked.

"Em-ma...I will admit I kissed him once, I was very down at the time, I regretted it terribly straight away but told him clearly, before I left for the North, that I only saw him only as a friend and before you ask...there was no one else, either"

Emma sighed in relief, but felt a slight pain that Gina had kissed someone else, she squeezed Gina's hand lightly and decided to tell Gina about Neal.

"Your be pleased to know, my mother has stopped with the Neal thing, she finally saw that I wouldn't change my opinion of him"

"I am glad to hear that, when did that happen?" Gina asked curiously.

"Not that long ago, really"

"I see" she stopped in front of a flower bed.

Emma glanced down and smiled.

"Once these flower properly, I shall give you a lily, as is tradition" she said happily, but suddenly thought, would Gina still be here then? and she started to panic internally.

Gina could see her loves distress.

"What is wrong Em-ma?" she said, standing in front of her and cupping her face, searching emerald eyes.

Emma tried to calm her breathing.

What they hadn't noticed, was around 25 feet away, stood Emma's parents, Regina's mother, Archie and Graham. They were gathered around, sneaking glances over to the two girls.

"Look" David muttered, noticing Regina cup Emma's face.

Snow and Regina's mother, gasped.

"Em-ma...calm your racing heart, my love"

Emma groaned, at such words.

"Please tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing.." she muttered, looking down.

Gina frowned, her heart was aching within her chest, she brought Emma's chin up with her hand.

"Look at me" she said and Emma crumbled.

"Will you be here when these flowers are fully bloomed?" she asked.

"You...you were worried I wouldn't be here?" Gina muttered, in disbelief.

"Um, yes, because I just got you back" Emma replied.

"You will always have me Em-ma" Gina whispered, stepping forward and embraced, her love.

Em-ma willingly embraced her, but she seemed to be holding on, to her beloved for dear life.

"Wow" Graham said.

"Look's like something big is happening there" Archie muttered with a smile.

* * *

Both girls closed their eyes, as they stood flush together and Emma put her head on the brunettes shoulder, with her hands round Gina's back, while Gina ran her hand through the back of blonde locks, softly.

After a moment, Emma whispered

"You will always have me too"

Gina felt a lump in her throat, a tear forming in the corner of her eye, she then noticed eyes upon them and pulled back from Emma, who looked suddenly lost, at the loss of contract.

"Were being watched, dear, can we go back to the library?"

Emma glanced over, to see her parents look suddenly away, she sighed.

"Why are they spying on us" she said, Gina smirked, she knew why, but she wasn't going to say.

"Shall we go to the library?" she asked once more.

"Yes, of course" Emma smiled.

Regina then took the blondes hand and they walked back into the castle, not acknowledging the staring from their parents.

"I wonder what is going on with our parents" Emma suddenly said, going to pick up the poem book, that she left on the floor.

Gina shut the library door and turned to see Emma staring at her and holding the poem book, close to her chest.

Gina's eyes widened, she knew that book, she then remembered Emma was holding that book, then she first saw her earlier.

"The poem book" Gina stuttered out.

Emma glanced down.

"Oh, this thing" she teased, holding it out to Gina, Emma then thought, why am I holding it outwards.

Gina stepped forward and took it, staring at the cover, running her hand over it.

"Do you still read this?" she asked.

"You know I do" Emma replied.

She opened it, turning to their favourite page and finding a letter there.

"You have, one of my letters in this book" she said, with a smile and Emma suddenly froze, her face paling.

Regina turned it over and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. This wasn't a letter from her.

She glanced to Emma, with a look of concern.

"It's not what you think Gina" Emma said.

"Then what is it?" Regina snapped.

"It's my writing..." she replied.

"Oh" Regina looked back to the folded parchment that read, My beloved. She ran her fingers over the writing.

There was a brief silence, while Emma tried to figure out, what to say. but Gina said

"I am happy to see, you have found a beloved" she forced back the pain, she suddenly felt.

Emma could see a grimace that crossed the brunettes face, she had seen that look before, everytime Gina left her, to go back home, to the west.

"Yes...Please read it" Emma found herself saying.

"It;s your private thoughts, it's none of my business" Gina replied coldly.

"Please, I want you too" she stepped forward, taking the poem book in to her hands, leaving Gina standing there with just the parchment.

Her heart clutched painfully in her chest and she rubbed it, with her free hand, before opening the letter, where she set her sight, on the first four words

_Dear Gina, my beloved._

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there...hope you all liked this chapter, more fluff to come and Emma finding out everyone else knew and that Gina asked for her parents blessing, should be fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I may of gone fluff overboard, with this story, it just brings it out of me :) **

* * *

Gina stared at the first four words, she read them again, and again, as if to make sure she read them right.

After the fifth time, she let out a unaudible noise, as she realized it was to her.

That her love, had written this to her.

She fell to the floor, clutching at the parchment and staring at it with overcome joy.

Emma had taken a step forward and knelt in front of the brunette, she had never seen Gina, in such as overcome state and she stared in wonder.

Gina then put a hand to her mouth, as if to stop herself, from making sobbing noises, as she continued to read.

_Dear my beloved Gina_

_You properly won't remember, but I remember the first day, I saw you, The first day I knew, we were going to be best friends. I was hanging onto my father's leg in the hall of the castle and then you and your mother walked in, you were by her side and was staring up at my mother, I don't think you saw me straight away. My mother then spoke to your mother and I watched you, looking back now, I think you must have been nervous or something, but I knew, when I looked at you that I already liked you, crazy right?_

_Anyway my mother introduced you to me and I remember you looking at me, with wide eyes and you seemed to bring your shoulders up to your chin and you brought your hands together at your chin, thinking about it now, you looked either excited or happy. Do you even remember any of this?_

_I was right though, we did become best friends. And we had years of being together everyday, roaming around the Castle, you would read me Snow White and look out for me, you never tired of me, anything I wanted to do, you did it, then when you had to leave, oh Gina, that broke my heart, never have I felt such pain, I will even admit that, I didn't leave my room for many a day._

_I longed for you like crazy and every time you came to visit the longing grew and grew, do you remember when I fell on top of you in the garden, when I bumped into you, I felt all breathe leave me, but if wasn't because of the fall, it was all you, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes._

_Then when you allowed me to cuddle up to you in bed, that one night, I said I was cold, but I wasn't, I just wanted to be close to you. I want us to be like that every night. _

_And oh gods, at my sixteenth birthday, you looked absolutely stunning, I wished you had danced with me that night, but that's okay, because I got you to dance with me in the library, the following day and oh gods, I don't know what happened, even to this day, it was a daze, it was beyond anything, did you feel the same?_

_I can't say when things changed for me, It must have been around the time you left, I heard my father say once, that you don't realize what you got until it goes and that's what happened you left and I realized I loved you, yes I love you Gina, and for many years my love for you has grown and grown, I never thought I could love someone as much, as I love you. __I would tell you everyday, that I love you, if you let me._

_I also now know what the lily means and I think it's pretty fitting because, maybe I have been unconsciously asking you to love me, all this time and that's what I am going to ask you now, I dare you to love me Gina, I can't promise I won't drive you crazy or that we won't have arguments, but I promise that I will never leave you, I will listen to you, care for you, pretty much do anything for you.  
_

_So, if you don't know already, I will say it again, I am in love with you and I always will be._

* * *

"Oh Em-ma" Gina sobbed and letting every word sink in, to very fiber of her being.

Emma blushed and glanced to the floor shyly, she felt like a lovesick teenager.

And before she knew it, Gina leaned forward, with tears of happiness, falling upon her cheeks and cupping Emma's face, the blonde's eye's widen-ed and she glanced to full lips then back to dark brown eyes._  
_

Gina then whispered, with a want filled husk.

"You don't have to ask me to love you, my love, (Emma's breath hitched) I already do and have done, for many years" she let out a breath, she hadn't realized she had held.

Emma smiled brightly, her world filled with rainbows and unicorns and all fluffy hearts and she leaned in, brushing her lips over full red ones, Gina shivered in pleasure as soft lips, brushed her own.

Emma then applied more pressure, closing her eyes and slowly moving her lips against the brunettes, who melted and moved her own lips, against the blondes.

They set a rhythm, slow and gentle, every second so precious. So loving.

They then leaned up on there knee's, so they could be closer to one another.

The brunette ran a hand through golden locks, while locking gazes with Emma, who bit her lip in anticipation.

"I love you" she desperately says.

Emma instantly feels another surge of joy and warmth overcome her and pushes her lips on Gina's and passionately kisses her, deepening the kiss with every second that passes.

They hold each other tightly, while mushing the lips together hungrily. For a good three minutes.

"Wow" Emma finally mutters.

"Indeed" Gina breathlessly says.

"Can we do that again" Emma replies.

"You do not need to ask, my love" Gina smirks and before she knows it, she's on her back on the library floor and Emma is hovering above her, with a cheeky grin.

"You are truly breathtaking" Gina says, her heart is racing within her chest.

Emma gaped for a moment, going doe eyed.

"Kiss me" Gina whispered.

Emma nodded slightly and leaned in teasingly, hovering her lips over full ones, Gina closed her eyes, lifting her chin, so her mouth would connect with Emma's.

Emma moved her lips slowly once more, on the brunettes mouth and moments later, Gina is raking her hands over the blondes back and hips, before Gina gently and slowly rolls Emma over, so she is on top of her.

Emma smiles, before meeting brown orbs and see's pure love and want in them.

"Touch me, my love" Gina says, sultry.

Emma's whole body reacts instantly, Gina's words alone, arousing her even more than before and she kisses her deeply, forcefully, while raking her hands, everywhere she could reach.

* * *

Many more minutes later, they pull themselves up, their breathing laboured and feeling as if they were on fire.

They tried to calm themselves, but Emma pulled Gina flush against her and they smiled lovingly at one another, for a long moment, before Gina pecked light kisses over the blondes face and neck, Emma chuckled and she felt like the happiest person in the world.

"What you wrote was wonderful, beyond anything I could have ever imagined, my love" Gina whispered, now taking a good look at her loves face.

"Really" Emma muttered.

"Yes...and I do remember the first day I meet you (she smiled) I believe I was both excited and happy, I remember seeing your lovely face and I wanted very much to be your friend"

Emma grinned goofily.

"I also felt that daze, when we danced in this room...It broke my heart leaving here too, l am in love with you Em-ma, I was going to tell you, on this visit to see you"

"Really!" Emma said, in surprise, squeezing Gina slightly tighter.

"Yes, I promised my mother I would tell you, but I guess you beat me to it" she smirked.

Emma smiled sweetly but then confusion took over and she said

"Wait..What? You promised your mother? she knows?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. **one more chapter to g**_**o, then maybe a sequel.**  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N see end of story.**

* * *

Regina grimaced briefly, before saying

"Oh, Em-ma, My mother noticed of our affection, at your sixteenth, she didn't talk to me about it, until she was unwell, she made me promise to tell you someday, before it was too late"

"Oh" Emma replied, in surprise and then she asked

"Then she will be okay with this" she gestured between them.

"Yes, she adores you" Regina smiled, staring at Emma intently.

Emma smiled bashfully.

"I'm glad and that means we just need my parent's approval" she bit her lip, in thought, hoping her parents would be just as supportive.

Regina took a breath and squeezed Emma's hands.

"Your parents also know, my love"

Emma gaped, her eyes widened in shock, she then shook her head in disbelief and said

"I've got to find them" and she run out of the library and towards the Hall. With Regina following close behind.

* * *

Emma burst into the hall moments later, seeing her parents sitting at the table.

Emma's mother stood instantly, upon seeing her daughters expression.

"Is everything okay honey?" she asked.

"No, No it's not, Regina told me that you knew, why did you continue with trying to get me with Neal, if you knew" she said breathlessly.

"I stopped the issue with Neal, when I found out" Snow replied softly.

"How did you find out?" she replied.

Snow looked to David. And Emma looked to her father.

"Father? why didn't you say? did you not wish us to be together?" her eyes watered.

"I wanted you to tell me when you was ready and I wanted you to tell Regina yourself and Regina is here now, because I wrote asking for her to come to the Castle"

Emma gaped, feeling her heart quicken and her hands begin to shake, Regina noticed instantly and put her hand around her love, to keep her steady and comforted.

"Does this mean, you will allow me to be with Gina?" Emma asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"We can see, that you both love each other dearly" Snow said while nodding slightly.

"Regina even asked for our blessing" David then added.

Emma immediately glanced to her beloved and whispered

"You did?" her eyes were full of wonder and glaze.

Regina nodded.

"I wanted your parents approval just as much as you, my love...and to court a princess, you must always ask the Queen and Kings approval" she smirked.

Emma then chuckled lightly and bit her lip, while staring into darkening eyes, losing herself once more.

David cleared his throat, causing both girls to blink a couple of times and turn to look at him and that's when, Regina's mother and Archie returned from the gardens.

* * *

Regina's mother paused instantly, upon seeing her daughter and Emma against each other and Regina with her arms around Emma. He put her hand to her chest.

"You have told her" she said happily.

"Mother" Regina said grinning and then said

"I did not have to tell her, she made me read a letter, It told me everything I had hoped to hear" she squeezed Emma lightly and Emma smiled bashfully.

"I am so glad" her mother replied and Emma looked from her, back to Regina and in a soft voice said

"Does this mean your stay with me forever?"

Gina smiled widely.

"You do know forever is a mighty long time?" she brought a hand up and stroked a few loose strands away from her loves face.

"I know and I want to be with you for more than forever" she tilted her head, looking admiringly at Gina, who felt her heart swell within her chest and she leaned in slightly and whispered into her loves ear

"Then we shall be happily together, for eternity, my love" she then pulled back and pecked Emma on the lips.

"I can see why you fell for this one Regina" Archie then said softly.

Emma grinned and leaned forward and pecked Gina on the mouth.

"I see were going to have to talk to you both about your sleeping arrangements and such" Snow said sternly.

Emma looked down and blushed and Gina gaped at Snow.

"We shall not rush into anything, you have my word" Gina said strongly and held Snow's gaze which made her look at Regina in surprise because of the brunettes pure sincerity, in her voice.

Regina's mother then spoke up.

"I think, Me and Archie shall head back home this evening, I shall come back soon and bring the rest of your belongings"

Regina frowned.

"Okay, but don't leave it too long, mother"

"I won't, maybe Tinkerbell will be able to come, I know she wants to meet the one, who has had you constantly, talking about"

Emma's mouth parted.

"Does everyone know?" she snapped.

Gina shook her head and said "She found out, when Robin told her"

"Robin told her!" she tilted her head curiously.

Regina sighed.

" I said I was in love with someone else and he guessed"

"Oh"

Gina chuckled.

* * *

Later that evening, both girls changed into their gowns.

"I still can't believe, this is real Gina, its like a dream" Emma whispered.

"I know and your truly stuck with me now, my love" she smirked and Emma shook her head.

"I am happy to be stuck with you...I love you Gina" she gushed and Regina stared at her lovingly, while they got into bed and laid on their sides and Regina pulled Emma closer to herself and kissed her nose.

"And I love you, more than your ever know" she whispered sweetly.

Emma then closed her eyes happily, while Gina then brought her hand up to Emma's face and moved a few strands away, so she could get a better look at her loves face.

Emma then reopened her eyes, locking on to brown orbs, Gina then leaned in slightly and Emma's breathing hitched, this caused Gina to let a small smirk grace her lips, before pressing her lips on to Emma's and slowly started moving her lips against soft ones.

For many minutes, they continued to passionately kiss one another, getting lost in their love for one another, all that mattered was them, here, together.

They felt the air thickening around them, with every minute that passed and they began to pant and their skin begin to rage as a fire does, on a bonfire.

They were flush, against one another, but that wasn't enough, they needed to be closer, so they tangled their legs together.

"I really want to make love to you" Emma whispered.

Gina nearly passed out at her loves, whispered words.

"But I am kind of sacred, I have never done anything like that before" she blushed.

Their was a slight pause.

"Em-ma, I am too, we do not need to rush, we will wait until both of us are ready and I have also promised your parents, we would not rush our relationship" she smiled softly.

"Okay" Emma replied happily and was glad her love also felt, as she did.

"That doesn't mean, we can't do this though" Gina said in a sultry voice and she leaned in, taking the blondes lips upon her own once more and after many minutes of kisses and raking hands over each other, they curled up to one another and fell asleep, knowing that when they did wake up, the other would still be and always be there.

The end.

* * *

**So, this is it, for now, hope you all have enjoyed the story, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**And I think your all be pleased to know, that I shall be working on a sequel, where we shall find out what the poems in the book actually say and will there be a marriage proposal? will Tinkerbell and Katheryn like Emma? what adventures will they face? and what challenges lie ahead? The answer of course is your have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
